Rain and Kisses
by Finnian4ever
Summary: Ciel has enough of the pressures that he has to deal with, and does what any angry adolescent would...runs away. Of course, someone has to come after him.
1. Chapter 1

In case you don't notice, this is A Harmless Little Tantrum reposted with a different name because I warned that there was a lemon, and I had three or four people in two days 'warning' me about being reported, and so I deleted that story and am going at them at a sidewind. Hope it works.

))((

The pressure was building. Business responsibilities, meetings, charity and community events, placating his fiancé and her family, planning the future of his father's company...Ciel Phantomhive was under an intense amount of stress. While this era considered sixteen to be the age of a man, rendering him 'capable' of handling such a workload, he was still young, and the strain was getting to him. He sat at his desk, his wrist aching from all the contract drafts he was required to write. He thought bitterly to himself that somehow all of this had been easier when he was still a child. He knew it made little sense, but it truly seemed to him that when he was twelve and first began handling things that really were above his level, he had been able to cope with a childish attitude and adult coldness combined. Somewhere along the journey to his young adulthood he had actually begun caring about the work he was doing, rendering it even more tedious than when he was a child. Perhaps it was because the opportunity for excuses had been and gone. Now there was even more pressure on him to succeed than when he was twelve and people could at least pacify him. He had hated that at the time, feeling like everyone was looking down on him and treating him like a child when he strived every day to be as grown up as possible. Now that he actually was an adult, it was truly harder than he had ever thought possible.

One more major change in his role was that he had taken to doing himself much of the work he had demanded of Sebastian when he was younger. Meaning that he would actually contact people himself, or deal with a grizzly transaction, or complete interviews, or whatever else was required. Even Tanaka was no longer of real use to him, since he had stepped into his calling so fully. He knew it was pride that had led him to this, pride from the first moment Sebastian offered him a way out. He also knew it was a sham; he coasted along on the wave of accomplishments that was driven by what the demon had done for him over the years. Ciel was no fool, and he was well-aware that there was nothing without his demon. His pride, that in itself was something he was proud of, was completely false, held up by the blood-stained hands of a monster who would one day devour him.

Ciel slammed his quill down onto the table and flexed his fingers furiously, angry at them for becoming so stiff when there was still so much work left to do. His thoughts were not helping him concentrate either, and he rubbed his temple with his other hand. He offhandedly noticed that his hair was becoming too long again. Not by his own standards, of course, but the times'. He liked wearing it over his ears a bit, at least enough to rid him of the boyish hairstyle he had worn when he was younger. It would be a shame to cut it, and Ciel determined not to let Sebastian take off more than an inch when the time was right.

There came a knock on his study door, one that he had been expecting as tea-time was due.

"Just get in here with my bloody tea before I go absolutely cracked, Sebastian!" He called at the door, not waiting for the oft-spoken 'my lord, I've brought your tea.'"

The door swung open and a rather amused-looking butler strolled in with the tea trolley.

"Quite a mood you're in today, master." Sebastian noted, as he directed the cart to its appropriate place to one side of the desk. "I suggest taking a short break, even after tea. Too long focusing on one thing can at times dull the mind as well as sharpen it."

"I'm in no fit state to hear any of your poetic nonsense." Ciel groaned, stretching hugely in his chair and letting himself slouch down into it dramatically as though his muscles were unable to support him any longer.

"Come now, my lord," Sebastian tittered, pouring the hot water over the dark tea leaves suspended in the strainer, letting it wash the inside of the delicate cup with a rich brown, "despite my suggesting a break, must you really abandon your good posture like that?"

"Go to hell, I'm tired of sitting up like there's a rod shoved down my back." Ciel grumbled, eyes closed and head tilted back.

He heard Sebastian chuckle, and then his soft footfalls approaching the desk. The neat tinkle of china told him his tea was now on the desk within his reach.

"I have prepared a few Queen's cakes for you as well, so please sit up properly so that you can enjoy them."

Ciel grunted, forcing himself upward with jerking movements, pulling a victimized expression.

"Are you suggesting that I would not enjoy them if I sat in _my _chair as_ I_ please? Who's here to see me anyway? You certainly don't count."

"While I am flattered that the young master feels comfortable enough to relax his demeanor in my presence, I must insist he respect propriety."

"What the hell else do I do with my life?" Ciel muttered as the little sugared cakes were placed before him. "Stand properly, speak politely, wear high collars and stiff shoes, do whatever the bloody society demands of me...what kind of life is that when it really comes down to it?"

Sebastian's expression betrayed slight concern. Ciel had always been something of a brat, and mood swings along with attitude was by no means a rarity. But there was something about the tone in Ciel's voice that made this instance different. The butler quickly decided that he would have to take measures to ensure the rest of the young lord's day went smoothly. Helping him relax had been a daily task that Sebastian attempted to complete, but it was one of the most difficult.

Once tea was finished, Ciel had a break from his paperwork...which meant he had a fencing lesson. It was not unusual for the young man to release tension through this exercise, but today he was nothing short of fierce. The lesson began as it normally did with Sebastian recapping what he had taught Ciel the previous time. After going through the basic moves to ensure Ciel remembered, they would progress to the new set of skills. Today included a specifically complicated set of combinations that required Sebastian to demonstrate them several times before Ciel even attempted the first part.

Ciel was already frustrated today to begin with, but adding the new set atop the last that he had only barely managed to memorize was pushing him to the limits. His restraint was wearing thin as he continuously fumbled and had to start over again.

"Tighten up, my lord, and your technique needs to be smoother." Sebastian reminded him, curious at how hard Ciel was basically whacking with his sword rather than trying to fence.

"I have it, I have it." Ciel replied, sounding frustrated. "Just go again!"

Repeatedly Sebastian corrected him, and the young man just became more and more upset as the lesson drug on. Soon he was striking out violently, his sword clashing against Sebastian's loud enough to echo off the walls. Finally he had had it.

"Master, this time try-"

"Enough, Sebastian!" Ciel roared, throwing down his sword with a mighty clatter. "I'm through with this!"

The butler drew himself up and put on a gentle smile.

"Master, I think your nerves are getting the better of-"

"Don't speak to me right now Sebastian!" The young man demanded, heading for the door. "And don't come after me; that's an order!"

Sebastian was left standing dejectedly with his own sword hanging from his elegant hand. His eyes remained fixed on the open door for a few long seconds. Then he stooped and picked up the abused sword that had been flung down. He examined it silently, a smile forming on his face.

"Ah, master...you will never cease to surprise me."

Ciel stomped down the main stairs in a huff, too upset to decide where exactly he was going. He felt like his head was spinning and a weight was pressing on his chest. Even with the high ceilings of his mansion, he felt trapped. He had to get out. That thought directed him straight out the front doors. Cool wind struck his face as he began rounding the large house. Had he not been so distracted he would have been aware of the wet scent in the air, and the heavy clouds in the sky above him. As it was, he headed straight for the stables. He nearly collided with Finni as he marched through the open door.

"Ah! Master Ciel!" Finni exclaimed, stepping back as Ciel swept past him and headed right for the stall holding his horse. "You...are going out for a ride?"

"Something like that." Ciel snapped back, swiftly but gently bridling his horse.

"You are going out in your fencing uniform?" Finni inquired, raising his eyebrow.

Ciel did not answer, but opened the door to his horse's stall and led him to the mounting steps that gained him access to the tall animal's back.

"And...you're riding bareback?" Finni pushed further, scratching his head.

"I am the master, Finni, don't question me!" Ciel barked, and then kicked his horse in the sides. The cool wind rushed past his face as he galloped past the extravagant gardens and massive trees surrounding his manor, and into the wide stretches of green fields that were his land. All the while his mind was screaming what his mouth would not. His fears, his anxieties, all the stress that had built in him like a pressure cooker. Anger at those he worked with, anger with his fiancé, anger at his contract...his pre-arranged death would be a better way to put it. He no longer wanted to die, as he had when he first made his agreement with the demon. That was not to say he was at war with the idea of leaving this world. He would grant his soul to Sebastian just as he had promised, without hesitation. Ciel was stoic about that decision. It was the 'what if' that tormented him; what if he had not made the deal, what if he had somehow survived and had escaped, or been rescued? He would have been able to live a normal life. He would have been an entirely different person, happier perhaps, but not wiser.

Ciel clung to the reins firmly, urging his horse onward even faster. His mind may have been idle, but he was still aware of the animal's limits. He rode for several miles, fighting the boiling emotions threatening to overflow. When he sensed his horse was tiring he pulled him back into a trot. No sooner had he done this than it began to rain. At first it was just a slight sprinkle, but as Ciel looked up he could literally see the thicker curtain of rain coming at them across the wide-open rolling hills. He spotted one of his gazebos and steered the creature in its direction, trying to beat the curtain before it coated them. Unfortunately, it was not fast enough and within five seconds Ciel and his poor horse were soaked. By the time they reached the wooden structure Ciel could barely see for the downpour. It was a relief to hear the clip-clop of the horse's hooves on the stone floor of the gazebo. Ciel sputtered and wiped at his eyes, pushing aside his long dripping bangs. A shower of droplets were flung up into his face as the horse shook it's mane.

"Stupid animal! I'm already wet enough!" Ciel roared, although he knew it was not the horse's fault. He slipped his feet out of the stirrups, but as he dismounted he slipped faster than he expected. He was used to clinging to Sebastian's hand for help, and without it he fell hard. He landed too firmly on one foot, and the tall heal of Ciel's shoe snapped off. The young earl was spilled ungracefully to the floor, a cry of pain ripped from his mouth. His ankle had definitely been twisted. Ciel angrily tore off his useless shoe and threw it across the gazebo, his horse shuffling to one side with a snort to avoid it. The next second a crack of thunder split the sky, and the horse spooked. It turned tail and fled back the way they had come.

"Get back here you bloody..!" Ciel tried to rise and possibly chase the horse down, but the pain in his ankle stopped him and he had to sink back down to the cold stone floor and watch the animal disappear into the thick rain. That was the last straw of tolerance.

Ciel gave an angry yell, and then clutched his head, tearing off his eye patch and continuing to let the sound flow from his mouth. With every new scream it felt like another weight was being released from him, another burden cut from his small shoulders. The thunder joined him in booming out loudly and angrily over and over. By the time Ciel had screamed his throat raw he felt so light that he feared the rain-swept wind could blow him away. He remained sitting there, breathing heavily and finding hot tears clinging to the corners of his eyes. He brushed them away, without anger now. His anger had been cleansed from him, and he felt exhausted by the process. He sat there in the aftershock for a very long time, long enough for the flow of water from the sky to wax and wane, but never let up. The clouds seemed to extend a long way into the distance, and he had a feeling that it would be storming all night. The sky was already darkening with the unseen setting of the sun.

And now...now it truly hit Ciel that he was alone, in the middle of a fierce storm, with an injured ankle that prevented him walking home even if he did feel like risking it. He briefly considered waiting for the storm to let up...but he still could not get far on his ankle. It was possible that the other servants would come looking for him, but word would reach the neighboring nobles and it would not due for them to hear of the young lord throwing a tantrum and running off, causing his servants to come searching in the middle of a storm at night. Ciel released a tired huff as reality dawned on him. It seemed there was only one option left to him, and it was the most humiliating. He leaned his soaking head back against the rails of the gazebo, and closed his eyes.

"Sebastian, come and get me." He whispered, his voice barely audible above the rain. He breathed out, then in, and the next second,

"Had a good ride, then, master?"

Ciel's lips thinned into a line at the smirk he could hear in that tone. He opened his eyes and glanced up without lifting his head. Sebastian was standing in the arched opening to the gazebo, his black suit dry due to the umbrella he held, but his shiny shoes were wet from his journey. He was smirking as always, and Ciel knew he must find the entire situation too delightful.

"Get over here, you idiot." Ciel responded, his voice sounding rough to his own ears. Sebastian looked concerned as he neared the young man, seeing at once that Ciel was favoring his left leg by stretching it out before him, his left foot bare. Sebastian folded the umbrella and leaned it against the railing, then knelt down beside his master.

"Have you hurt yourself, my lord?" He asked. He could have asked the question in a sarcastic, condescending manner. Instead his voice was warm, soft, and sincere.

"My shoe's heel broke when I dismounted." Ciel explained, too tired to waste time being embarrassed. Sebastian shed his black coat, and draped it over Ciel, taking the time to pull him forward slightly and wrap it around his back as well. While Ciel was no longer the tiny child he had once been, the coat still engulfed him. Sebastian's heat and scent clung to it and Ciel shivered within its comfort as he drew it close about him and his butler observed his injury.

He winced as Sebastian gently pressed his fingers against each side of his ankle. "What are you doing, that hurts!" He protested weakly, earning a smile from his butler.

"I am checking to be sure there are no fractures to the bone, my lord. In order to break the heel as you did you had to have fallen at a sharp angle, and I don't like the odds of a broken bone."

Ciel was silent as Sebastian manipulated his ankle by feeling it and then gently moving his foot. Finally he seemed satisfied, and he released it.

"You are fortunate my lord; no broken bones."

"Glad to hear it." Ciel murmured quietly, nuzzling deeper into Sebastian's coat and not bothering to lift his heavy eyelids. A gloved finger drifted under his chin and tilted his head up, and he forced his eyes open. Sebastian was looking down at him with a serious, no-nonsense expression.

"That was a very foolish action to take, master." He scolded gently, "You could have been hurt far worse. A twisted ankle is not as mild as it sounds. You may not have fractured or broken the bone, but you have definitely pulled a ligament, and that will mean a long recovery." Ciel looked away, saying nothing. Sebastian released his chin, and sighed. "I suppose the next few weeks of walking with a cane or being carried will be a sufficient lesson."

Ciel huffed in frustration at this prospect, but did not complain, as his ankle was throbbing and the idea of putting any weight on it at the moment was painful in itself. His discomfort must have shown on his face, because Sebastian frowned and let his thumb stroke Ciel's cheek briefly. Then he moved back down to Ciel's ankle. He pulled a length of bandage from a pocket in his vest (Ciel was not even close to questioning how or why, as he relied on Sebastian to always provide exactly what he needed at all times), and began to wrap the ankle tightly. Ciel groaned and bit his lips throughout the process. Finally his butler made the final knot and prepared to carry his master home.

"Put your arms around my neck if you please, master." Sebastian said, leaning in close.

"Do I have to?" Ciel croaked, not wanting to take his arms from the warmth of the coat. Sebastian paused and grinned, letting out a light chuckle.

"I suppose not. You are truly spoiled, even when your situation warrants it."

Ciel scoffed lightly then groaned as Sebastian lifted him from the floor. Careful as Sebastian was, his ankle still hurt. Sebastian managed to carry Ciel and hold the umbrella over them both as he began the swift, darting journey back to the manor. Ciel squeezed his eyes shut against the stray raindrops that managed to splash onto his face as they went. He did not open them again until the demon's pace slowed and he saw the warm glow of the manor's many windows. The light had faded just enough to make the house look like a bright refuge. Ciel wanted to plug his ears against the relieved cries of the servants when Sebastian carried him through the front doors. They really had not learned to contain their emotions and conduct themselves like proper servants, even in all these years and the harsh reprimands.

"Thank goodness 'es alright!"

"When your horse came back we were all so worried!"

"We were about to go lookin' for you, master."

As always Ciel let Sebastian handle it. The demon could sense that Ciel was fighting the pain and did not even want to speak, so he smoothly summarized what had happened as he passed his umbrella off to Meyrin. Ciel was not surprised to hear the thing clutter to the ground as the clumsy maid dropped it, and then the scrambling as she picked it up again.

"Finni, bring a chunk of ice from the cool room and crush it. Bardroy, make a compress from the ice for the lord's ankle."

"Yes, Sebastian."

"Right."

"Is there anything I can do, Sebastian?"

The butler halted and thought briefly.

"You can boil water for tea, and also make an extra pot full please."

"Of course, Sebastian."

Ciel was relieved when Sebastian began climbing the stairs to the second level and his bedroom.

"Alright, master?" Sebastian asked, able to cradle him fully now without the burden of the umbrella. Ciel was aware of his large hand, now wrapped around his outer knee as it had been unable to do before. He could not help but be too aware of whenever Sebastian touched him, as it happened so rarely.

"I'm fine." Ciel replied, closing his eyes again. He loved the freedom of being carried like this; his body completely suspended in another's arms relieved him of the responsibility of moving it. Ciel enjoyed being pampered, even if he was never very verbal or open about it. Whether Sebastian actually knew this or not was unclear, as he catered to the young man's every whim regardless.

When Ciel felt Sebastian putting him down he opened his eyes again. They were in his bathroom, and Sebastian had sat him on the stool that stood to one side of the tub. He began running the water at once, prepping it with the usual oils. Ciel shifted uncomfortably on the backless seat.

"I just got pelted with water, can't I go without a bath this one night?" He asked, sounding more like a child than ever.

"No, master," Sebastian answered, turning to him, "you are chilled, and a hot bath is the best way to help your temperature rise again."

"I'd like to lie down."

"Be patient, master, you can relax in the tub once it fills."

Ciel rocked uneasily on the stool, wincing as he tried to flex his foot. Sebastian noticed this, and walked over to his master to position himself behind him.

"Lean back against me." The butler suggested, placing his hands on Ciel's shoulders.

Ciel wasted no energy arguing, but gladly leaned his shoulders back against Sebastian's solid torso. His head rested on Sebastian's chest and he turned it to lay his cheek there instead. They stayed there without moving for long moments, the sound of water running echoing through the spacious bathroom and adding to the trance-like quality of the scene. Eventually Sebastian spoke again.

"Master, I must turn off the tap now."

Ciel leaned forward to allow his butler to do so.

"Finally!" Ciel said wearily, his skin tingling in anticipation. Sebastian pushed his coat off Ciel's shoulders and then began to strip him of the fencing garb he still wore. Ciel shivered as his shirt was lifted over his head and the sleeves peeled away from his skin. The hosen were more complicated, as Ciel wasn't able to stand easily. He had to balance himself on his right foot when Sebastian began rolling them down his hips. As soon as they were past his hips Ciel sat down again to allow his butler to pull them off his legs.

"Get me in that tub before I freeze to death." Ciel muttered, wrapping his arms around himself but somehow disguising it to look like they were crossed across his chest.

"Yes, master."


	2. Chapter 2

ATTENTION

ATTENTION

READ THIS OR BE COMPLETELY CONFUSED:

I'm going to do something weird now; something that I've never quite done with any other story I've written. This entire story arose from me wanting to write a scene where Sebastian washes Ciel's feet, and the way I have it written now, it just couldn't work the way I wanted it to; it was either Ciel comes home on his own and the scene works out, or Sebastian goes to fetch him and it doesn't. I loved the 'Sebastian fetching him' scene, so I didn't want to toss it out. But the whole purpose of this story was to have the 'Sebastian washing Ciel's feet scene'. So this is what I'm doing; I'm writing an alternative ending/the way I wanted the story to go originally...chapter...thing...(ugh I hate using the word 'thing'). So imagine that Ciel broke his shoe's heel dismounting and twisted his ankle, but he manages to go after the horse when it spooks. But imagine that he has his meltdown before that, so he gets out all the screams and anger, and it's after that when the horse begins to trot away. That is where this alternative thingy picks up...

((()))

Ciel groaned as his feet, bare but for thin socks, sunk into the wet muddy ground. Damn the horse for getting away from him and making him chase after it! Thankfully the horse had only spooked for a moment, and jogged to a stop several yards away beneath an ancient oak tree. Ciel, cursing a blue streak all the way, sloshed his way over to the beast through the patches of mud. His ankle screamed at him the entire way, despite the fact that he was little more than limping, but he was a stubborn young man, and refused to stop. When he finally reached the horse he seized the reigns and resisted the urge to slap the creature across it's long face. He knew it was not the animal's fault for reacting on instinct when the lightning had struck, but he was still upset.

"Come on, you bloody beast!" He urged, leaning on the horse for support as he lead it out from under the danger of the tall tree and back toward the gazebo.

Ciel knew the reputation of tall trees in lightning storms, and was also aware that the little elegant structure was almost entirely made of metal, so the shock from a lightning bolt would run right along its walls and straight into the ground, leaving himself and the horse untouched were the worst to happen. Once they entered the shelter of the gazebo Ciel decided the best course of action would be to wait out the worse of the storm before heading back to the mansion. Keeping the horse's reigns tight in his hand, he sat down in the center of the cold gazebo floor, the horse nuzzling his back every now and again. Ciel was convinced it did this out of sheer boredom. He had ordered Sebastian not to come after him, and he knew that unless his life was in immediate danger that the butler would obey that order. That meant that it was up to him to come home when he was ready. His little outburst earlier had done him good, and he just felt numb now, which was better than how he felt before.

By the time the thunder was rumbling in the distance rather than right above them, what little light remained in the grey evening sky was receding fast. Ciel huffed deeply before standing up unsteadily, balancing on his good foot. Mounting the horse was difficult without the little set of steps he normally used, and even though he was taller than he had been, it was all he could do to pull himself up into the saddle. Having been unpracticed in mounting this way, it took a few tries before he was successful. He decided to leave his shoes behind. The one was broken anyway, and even if Sebastian repaired them, as he was able to, Ciel did not think he could ever look at that pair of shoes again without remembering this entire incident.

It was still raining on the ride home, but he was too eager to return home before it became dark that he rode on. His ankle ached with sharp pain at every jostle and jolt from the horse's body, but he grit his teeth and endured, having no other option. Relief swept over him when he saw the glow coming from the windows of the manor. He headed for the stables, and was not at all surprised to see Sebastian standing right beside the empty stall waiting for him, towels over his arm.

"Welcome back, master." He said with a graceful bow as Ciel reigned the horse beside his set of steps. He took Sebastian's offered hand in his wet one, and clutched it as he stepped onto the top level of his platform. One of the demon's eyebrows shot up upon glancing his bare feet, but then lowered in concern when Ciel hobbled painfully down the steps, gripping his gloved hand fiercely.

"Master, are you hurt?" Sebastian asked, and Ciel held his head a bit higher as if to defy the truth even as he responded,

"My ankle...I think I twisted it from a bad dismount."

"Shall I carry you?"

"No, I can manage," Ciel said in a low, harsh tone that didn't match his exhausted expression, "just lend me your arm."

Finny's voice overcame the peaceful atmosphere in the stable with the rain pattering outside,

"Master, thank goodness you're alright! We were so worried about you, out in the storm and all-"

"Finnian, please give the master's horse a thorough rubbing down." Sebastian cut the boy off, leading Ciel to the back door of the stable.

"Right away, sir!" Finny said, guiding the horse into its stall.

"I believe you need a good drying off as well, young master." Sebastian said quietly to Ciel, who said nothing.

Ciel welcomed the towels that Sebastian wrapped around his shoulders, and even the large hand that pressed him ever so slightly into the butler's side as he whipped out an umbrella and escorted him to the kitchen entrance from the stable. Ciel felt the familiar urge to lay his head upon Sebastian's shoulder, as he had done so many times when he was younger and his butler carried him. He was now tall enough to do it while walking beside him, but it would have been more difficult. It was hard enough as it was walking the short distance with his bad ankle. He sighed in relief as the warmth of the kitchen engulfed him. Sebastian wasted no time but promptly sat him down on the large stone hearth before the fire.

"What are you doing?" Ciel demanded softly, sounding too tired to be attempting such a tone, "Why aren't you taking me to my room?"

Sebastian calmly folded the wet umbrella and set in aside in a corner before slipping off his jacket and rolling up his white shirt sleeves.

"Master, with all due respect; your feet are quite filthy, and I do not wish you to track mud over the manor's fine carpets or clog up your bath drain with that mud caking your soles. Therefore, I'll be washing them in a basin instead."

Ciel frowned and tugged the towel closer around him, unable to argue with Sebastian's words. His butler came to him, and surprised him by taking the towel away and beginning to untie his fencing shirt.

"You are planning to undress me here?" Ciel asked indignantly, covering his chest with his arms to stop his demon.

"Master, you are soaking wet, and it would be more beneficial to remove your wet clothing. I have notified the servants not to enter the kitchen until I give them leave."

"How humiliating." Ciel grumbled, uncrossing his arms to allow Sebastian to continue.

"No more than throwing a tantrum and running off like a spoiled child." Sebastian said with a wide smile. Ciel frowned, lifting his arms as Sebastian pulled the wet shirt off over his head. He shivered as the material peeled away from his skin. He had to admit, the heat of the fire did feel much, much better against his bare skin. It was a harder task to free him of his fencing hosen, as he had to balance on one foot and place his hands on Sebastian's shoulders to keep from falling over. The material was also stubborn and clung to his legs tightly. It was a relief when Sebastian managed to roll them down and off. The butler immediately set to drying him off, and Ciel could not stop shivering despite the fire and the towel rubbing across his chilled skin. Once he was suitably dry Sebastian sat him back down on the hearth with a single towel across his lap.

"Do not wrap that around yourself, master; I am going to bathe you, so I need access to your body."

Ciel resisted the urge to pull the towel close, and watched in silence as the butler took a pot of already-boiling water from the stove and poured it into a very large basin, along with cold water to cool the temperature down. Then he threw a set of cloths over his shoulder and carried the basin to his master. He pulled up one of the kitchen chairs and sat himself down before Ciel. He began by dipping a cloth into the steaming water and wiping Ciel's forehead. Ciel could not keep his eyes from drifting closed; it felt so good, so warm and comforting, somehow even more so than a hot bath would at this moment. He sighed when the warmth of the hot, wet cloth was pressed to his cold ears and trembled when it was applied to his neck.

Sebastian was thorough, working his way down Ciel's body slowly. The boy thought that this was somehow more intimate than when Sebastian normally bathed him; there was no barrier of water between them, just the cloth, and he was sitting up facing him directly. Ciel was aware of even the smallest touch, his skin rejoicing in this delicious level of attention it was receiving. While Ciel always enjoyed his baths, he now realized that water dulled sensation somehow when Sebastian scrubbed his body beneath it. Now, there was only a thin layer of cloth between Sebastian's hand and his master's skin. It felt good, to feel those strong fingers more directly. Ciel felt his somewhat cold and shrunken member begin to pool with heat whenever Sebastian's free hand touched him briefly, to instruct him to lift his arm or turn his head. The boy gasped slightly as the smooth cloth ran down his chest, and brushed his nipple.

"Are you alright, master?" Sebastian asked, placing one hand professionally on Ciel's knee.

"Yes, Sebastian," Ciel answered in a tired voice, "I guess I'm just..."

"Sensitive?" Sebastian finished for him, his expression slightly wicked. Ciel frowned and looked away, not wanting to engage in that course of converstaion.

Sebastian had to lean in very close to reach around him and rub the cloth along his back, and Ciel was painfully aware that he need only lean forward a bit and their faces would touch. Through the entire process Sebastian graced him with a calm smile, his expression utterly content as though there was nothing else in the world he would rather be doing at that moment.

Finally Sebastian had cleaned and dried all the way down Ciel's body to his legs, and he pushed his chair back, kneeling down instead. Sebastian gently took Ciel's injured foot into his gloved hand.

"How exactly did this happen, master?" He questioned, as he produced a wide dry brush and began using it to clear his master's foot of the larger clods of dried mud.

"I broke the heel of my shoe when I dismounted." Ciel answered, "Tomorrow I expect you to procure me several pairs of flats."

"Of course sir," Sebastian answered, moving on to the other foot, "you are quite tall enough to forego such footwear; you have even surpassed Lady Elizabeth's height, so you have no more need for such a measure as heels."

Ciel said nothing to that, but flinches as the brush ran over his sole. It was an odd sensation, one that Ciel had never felt before. Then again, his feet had never been so dirty in his life. He shivered as the heat from the fire warmed his back, seeping into the new towel Sebastian had dried him with and beginning to warm him at last. It was somehow cozy, this atmosphere; sitting before the fire, naked in a towel with the rain and thunder making another pass over the manor through the dark...and Sebastian taking care of him.

"The water may be a bit hot, sir." Sebastian warned him, as he lifted Ciel's injured foot and slid the basin of water beneath it. Ciel winced as his foot was lowered into the hot water. The heat only stung for a second, and then Ciel could not help but let out a deep sigh at how wonderful it felt. When Sebastian began scrubbing the cloth along his foot he let out a small hum of content.

"Is this hurting you, sir?" Sebastian asked. Ciel shook his head, and leaned back a bit nearer to the fire.

Sebastian was exceedingly careful as he cleaned the mud from Ciel's injured ankle, the gentleness in his actions making Ciel's heart skip faster. The once white cloth became a dull shade of brown as Sebastian carefully scrubbed it along Ciel's heel, sole, and toes. The water soon became cloudy, and Sebastian had to refresh it with the water he had placed to boil a few minutes prior. Ciel glanced down at his feet while he waited; one was still coated in dirt, and the other was white, pristine, and tender-looking. It could have just been his exhaustion, but Ciel found himself fascinated by the contrast, and very grateful to the one who could produce it. When Sebastian returned to kneeling in front of him he wrapped Ciel's clean foot in yet another towel and carefully rubbed it dry. It was a most comforting feeling, but for the pain in his injured ankle.

"I'd like some Earl Grey once you're finished here." Ciel said softly as his other foot was now lowered into the basin of fresh water. "A few scones wouldn't go amiss either."

"Of course, my lord." Sebastian said, now washing Ciel's foot with a little more force than he had the injured one. He was scrubbing at it rather than just moving the cloth against it, and Ciel liked it better this way. He flexed his foot in Sebastian's hands and sighed audibly.

"That's nice, Sebastian." He all but moaned.

"It pleases me to hear it," the demon said smoothly, "once you are in bed with your tea and scones, perhaps you would care for a foot massage, if you enjoy this sensation so much? The feet hold the stresses of the entire body, after all, and contain more nerve endings than any other area. It would do you good, I should say."

"Al-alright." Ciel said hesitantly. Sebastian had never massaged him before, but he had to admit that the idea sounded divine right about now. Every inch of his flesh was tingling and warm, and he felt relaxed and drowsy, so why not indulge in one more pleasure?

OOOOO

Ciel was used to Sebastian's miraculous abilities, but he still had to admire how the demon managed to half-carry him with one arm and balance the tea tray with his other hand on the way to the bedroom. By the time Sebastian lowered him to sit on the edge of the mattress, Ciel was exhausted from trying to walk and keep his nightshirt from hiking up too far. It would not due for the servants to see him in such a state, but then again, it was either a towel or a nightshirt, so he chose the latter. He closed his eyes and let his butler's hands guide him to lie back against his multitude of pillows, propping him up. Ciel felt those hands, now clothed in a new dry pair of gloves, lift his swollen ankle and place it on another stack of pillows. Ciel groaned at the sight of his bruised and misshapen limb, and rubbed his eyes.

"Sebastian, do I have to sleep like this? I just know I'll become uncomfortable."

Ciel heard the earthy chuckle from his butler as those satin fingers brushed through the hair at his temples to removed the sapphire studs from his earlobes.

"There is nothing for it, sir; you can lie on your back or your side, but your ankle must remain elevated. Also, I shall be slipping in frequently to replace your icepack."

Ciel peeked in time to see Sebastian lift the icepack he had brought from the tea tray. He then squeezed his eyes shut as he waited for the moment when it was placed on his injury. It was not nearly as bad as he had imagined, since Sebastian wrapped the pack in a towel. Ciel vaguely wondered just how many towels had been used just for him this night.

"Your tea, sir." Sebastian said, offering him a steaming cup of Earl Grey. Ciel took it gratefully, sipping deeply and relishing in the rush of liquid heat as it went down, warming him from the inside. It was perfectly sweetened the way he liked it, with a splash of milk. He gladly took a raspberry scone from the plate that Sebastian offered him next, biting in thankfully. It mixed wonderfully well with the tea, as always, and he chewed slowly to savor the delightful combination. Ciel was aware that he had put on a healthy weight since he and Sebastian met, thanks to the demon butler's magnificent culinary skills, and wondered how he could avoid gaining too much when such delights continued to be lavished upon him. He had been worried when he was younger that his scrappy frame would never fill out, but now he was concerned about filling out too much. This thought brought a small smile to his lips, which were covered with crumbs. He flicked them away with his tongue, considering that it might be worth it to end up a larger man at the price of such delicious food. Eating tended to put Ciel right, whether he showed it outwardly or not. His mood could be lifted from one taste of Sebastian's cooking, and usually was, though his face would remain as stoic as ever. Now, however, he cared not if his face relaxed and his eyes closed in appreciation. He even hummed lightly as he chewed and swallowed.

His aching ankle aside, he had not felt this relaxed and comfortable in a very long time.

Sebastian went to the window to draw the drapes, blocking out the flashes of lightning that occasionally tore through the jet black of the sky. He turned back and stoked the fire before taking his place beside the bed.

"Master, do you wish for me to wait until after you have finished your tea to massage your feet? Or would you rather I start now?"

"Now is as good a time as any." Ciel replied vaguely, looking entirely relaxed and hardly caring.

Sebastian produced a small glass bottle from the tea tray that Ciel had not even noticed.

"What is that?" Ciel asked.

"Essential oil, master." Sebastian replied, uncorking the bottle and placing it back down as he slowly and precisely began to peel off his gloves. "I must beg my master's forgiveness, but I must use my bare hands to avoid the oil soaking into my gloves and not into your skin."

"Fine." Ciel waved a hand, which still held half a scone. Had he known exactly how it would feel to have Sebastian's bare, oil-coated hands on his flesh he would not have been so flippant.

Sebastian gracefully positioned himself at Ciel's feet on the mattress, kneeling Japanese-style so he could reach them easily. Ciel gasped lightly at the gentle drag of Sebastian's fingertips over the top of his injured foot. It was ticklish, but somehow...Ciel squirmed a little, trying to relax as Sebastian laid his hands carefully around the ugly-looking bruised and swollen area of his ankle. He delicately rubbed little circles on the afflicted flesh, spreading the healing oil gently. It was almost agonizing, how light his touch was, as he was trying to avoid hurting Ciel, but at the same time it felt nice. Ciel forgot about his scone, and his eyes fixed on Sebastian's hands as though they were hypnotizing him with their movements. Once Sebastian had covered Ciel's injury with the essential oil, he then poured more onto his hands and began rubbing Ciel's foot as well.

"Ah!"

Ciel breathed, as Sebastian pressed both of his thumbs into the ball of his foot. Sebastian looked up at him. Normally after such a sound he would inquire whether Ciel was alright, but now he simply smirked, pressing once again. Ciel's eyes drifted closed, and his empty teacup lowered to rest on the mattress beside him. Sebastian's fingers dug into the sole of his foot in a tantalizing rhythm, press and rub, press and rub, up and down, up and down, until Ciel felt like moaning. Those nimble fingers held the top of his foot tenderly as his thumbs moved, every now and again the fingertips would curl, stroking the tender thin skin gently. No one had ever massaged his feet before, let alone the one person who knew every inch of him better than anyone else.

"Master, I do believe that I should make a habit of this." Sebastian commented quietly, and Ciel could hear that smirk even if he could no longer see it.

"Why is that, Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

"I believe it would relieve you of a great deal of stress. It is proven that regular foot massages are beneficial to overall health."

Ciel didn't feel like calling Sebastian on the carpet as to that statement's authenticity.

"I'll think about it."

Sebastian finished with his injured leg, and took a moment to refill Ciel's empty teacup before repositioning himself before his other foot.

Ciel really felt it this time; there was no injury for Sebastian to be wary of here and he kneaded Ciel's foot much harder than the other. There was no roughness to his actions, but he rubbed hard, deep, penetrating. Ciel's teacup shook on its saucer in his hand when Sebastian pressed into just the right spot in the middle of his foot that...oh my...that was...Ciel gasped lightly as an unexpected jolt of excitement ran up from the spot on his sole to his groin. It was inexplicable and so very, very nice...

"Tender here, my lord?" Sebastian asked, and pressed that spot again, deliberately. Ciel gave a small whine. He frowned at once to cover up the small embarrassing sound, and reached to place his teacup on the table beside him along with the remnant of the second scone he couldn't finish.

"A bit I suppose." He managed to force out in what he hoped was a normal voice. It was so strange, somehow so intimate to have Sebastian's bare hands on his bare feet, slicked by the oil and warm from their own flesh...god it was nice...Ciel laid his head back against his pillows and decided that there was no harm in letting out a few small sounds; he felt he deserved some pampering after all the work he had been suffocating under, after all the stress he had endured over the past few months.

Sebastian's fingers wrapped around his toes, rubbing them lightly and then holding them for a second or two to warm them before massaging the fleshy pads on each one individually. Ciel squirmed as it tickled him a bit, but otherwise enjoyed the sensation. His toes...who would ever think to touch his toes? It was a funny thought, one that made him want to smile. It was true, Sebastian did things to him that no one else would even think about, let alone know to accomplish with such grace and perfection. Ciel would never have even considered that he liked having his toes touched, but somehow Sebastian knew.

Sebastian spent a great deal of time with his toes, working the oil over and between each one, holding them occasionally so they did not become cold. Ciel had completely lost track of time, but he was aware of how long Sebastian was spending, just to pamper him. He did not care. For once, he made a determined effort, to not care. It was warm and tender and deliciously intimate and he never wanted it to end...

"That...feels marvelous, Sebastian...really...so good..."

Ciel let the words slip out more naturally than insults or complaints, the truth flowing like it never had before from his lips. Sebastian let out a small, barely audible huff of laughter before responding,

"I'm glad you are relaxed enough to enjoy it, my lord. Please, tell me if I'm being too rough."

Ciel turned his head on the pillows, arching his neck a bit as Sebastian's fingers ground into his heel now.

"You're doing it perfectly..." He cared not how embarrassing that sounded, it was the truth, and his butler was always truthful with him, so why not give back a little? Besides, he needed this, the warmth, the...touch...Ciel swallowed as that phrase ran through his mind. It led down a dangerous path. If he wandered too far he would fall into a pit that he would be unable to escape. But then...had he not already dug his own grave in that respect? What harm would it be...to fall willingly? Again?

He swallowed as he felt himself growing hard with every passing moment, thinking on what those oil-coated hands would feel like...other places. His heart began to pound like a hammer, his breathing increased, and his skin tingled all over in desperate anticipation of touch. Ciel wanted it...he wanted it so very, very badly...

"Sebastian..." He breathed, startled at just how needy the quiet word sounded, all husky and low. The demon did not skip a beat in his ministrations, still rubbing into Ciel's heel in firm circles as he turned inquisitive eyes up to meet his master's half-lidded ones.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Can you..." Ciel wanted to say it so badly, wanted to command Sebastian to do what he wanted but...he stumbled over the order, and his cheeks burned as he turned his eyes away.

"If there is something you wish, all you need do is tell me."

Ciel did not answer, but he shifted his hips self-consciously. He had never confirmed his suspicion that Sebastian could sense his emotions and physical state through some kind of demonic power, but he still believed it to be true. He knew that the demon must be aware of the state his master was in, just like every other time when Ciel was tired, angry, hungry...why should aroused be any more difficult for him to detect?

Something changed then in the way Sebastian touched him. His massaging touches grew lighter, his fingers trailing over the top of Ciel's foot teasingly, stroking up as far as his calf before raking nails lightly back down. Ciel shivered at the change, and his cock stood up straighter. He didn't dare look down at himself for fear of how obvious his erection must be through his thin nightshirt. It wouldn't take anyone with supernatural powers to detect that.

"Are you feeling discomfort?" Sebastian asked, not mockingly. Ciel risked a glance at his face, and saw that while that smirk remained, he did not look too incredibly devious as he could. He nodded, gulping. It was only a matter of time before one of them had to address the issue directly, and Ciel did not want to be the one to do it...he didn't really know what to do once Sebastian did either though...

"Where does it hurt, master?" Sebastian asked, and trailed his fingers up Ciel's slender leg. "Here?"

Ciel bit his lip, shaking his head slightly.

"N-no..." He managed to choke out, "H-higher..."

Sebastian arched a mischievous eyebrow, and gently laid both of his hands on Ciel's knees.

"Guide me to where you need my assistance." Sebastian said, his voice low and suggestive. The tone rattled Ciel's composure, and he let out an audible breath. His butler began rubbing his bare hands up Ciel's pale legs, gently squeezing the slender muscles appreciatively as he went. His fingers inched higher and higher, up to the hem of Ciel's nightshirt, and beneath it to reach his thighs. The tension was so great that Ciel could hardly bear it; his cock twitched as Sebastian's thumbs stroked over sensitive spots on his thighs, and a bead of liquid heat leaked from the head, trickling maddeningly slow down the length. A groan slipped unbidden from Ciel's lips and he gasped, his hands tightening on the bed covers. He heard Sebastian chuckle, but could not look at him.

"You must truly be in a desperate state." Sebastian commented. "Tell me, is the source of your agony...here?" he kneaded the fleshy softness of Ciel's thighs, and the young man shook his head on the pillow.

"C-close." He whispered out.

Part of him could not believe it had turned out like this, how the seemingly innocent situation had changed to one fraught with sexual tension and favors done by his butler. Then again, he reasoned, Sebastian _belonged_ to him. He was to see to his every need. And right now, he desperately, _desperately_ wanted his cock to be touched. Sebastian carefully moved to straddle him, and continued to rub his hands upward until they wrapped around his master's hips, where his thumbs rubbed across the hollows of Ciel's pelvis.

"Ah!" Ciel gasped, jerking his hips up at the unexpected sensitivity there. He'd had no idea those little hollows were so ticklish. HIs movement jarred his injured ankle, however, and his brow creased as he hissed with pain. Sebastian was there for him, as always, and those bare hands actually left their task and came up to cradle his pain-filled face. His expression softened out as Sebastian looked at him, a curious, soft look that he rarely saw on the demon's face.

"Are you sure you want this, master? When you are so injured? I would hate to cause you more pain with my actions."

Ciel gawked up into that tender expression, knowing it was a lie, a mask that hid the ravenous beast behind it who could not care less whether or not he was in pain. However, he swallowed the lie willingly, just as he had fallen into the pit of his own accord. He allowed that expression to wrap around him, filling him with warmth and comfort. Yes he wanted this...god yes...

"Unbutton my shirt, Sebastian." Ciel demanded, his voice gaining strength from his sudden resolve. "You'll be able to better tend to me that way."

Sebastian bowed his head slightly, not quite hiding the pleased grin on his luscious mouth. As Sebastian slowly began to mechanical process of slipping each button through its hole, Ciel considered how long he had been having desires for this. He had been aware of his attraction to Sebastian early on in his adolescence, once he had grown out of his childish hatred for the demon just because he was there to be hated. Ciel still treated him sternly, all servants and pawns needed keeping in line, but something had changed in his view of Sebastian when his hormones arrived and he realized the man was stunningly handsome. For all the women who had thrown themselves at Sebastian, been manipulated by Sebastian, been fucked by Sebastian in their time together doing the queen's work, Ciel had never before thought about why. Until he turned fifteen. Somehow, though the chemicals in his brain had been present before, they seemed to rage out of control once he reached that age. His body would demand his attention at the most inconvenient of times, and wet dreams had become downright humiliating with Sebastian waking him and dressing him every morning.

It had been one of those things the butler ignored, assuring him that is was perfectly normal, healthy even, for a young man his age. However, ever since that time Ciel had been more aware of Sebastian. When he touched him, when he whispered in his ear, when he bathed or dressed him. He could not seem to find anyone else just as desirable as the wicked creature who knew all the secret pleasures that Ciel's body yearned to experience in its youth. For almost a year Ciel had been fighting this attraction, enduring it, but now...he gave up.

OOOOO

(Slightly, or greatly depending on how you look at it, OOC with Ciel in this chapter; he's kind of...too accepting and a bit too wanton that I believe he would really be, but I just let myself go by letting Ciel just let himself go, so, hope you like it anyways! Also just a shout-out for my made up word; 'moppish'. It is not in the English dictionary, but I swear I heard it somewhere before, and to me it means disheveled or messy, like your hair is 'moppish' like a mop, all wild and crazy. IDK but it fit and I just HAD to use it, so yea...in case anyone read it and was like 'what?' it's not a real word, but it is now and I'm using it!)

Ciel shivered as Sebastian parted his nightshirt down the middle, exposing the entirely of his body. The air in the room was cool despite the blazing fire, and Ciel was thankful. His skin had become so hot that even the thin material of his nightshirt had become too much. He lay there, half-propped up by the pillows, body bare beneath his butler who was straddling him and gazing at him openly. Neither servant nor master had to talk about it; they knew exactly what was about to happen now. The question why did not need to be asked, not between a demon and the damned. If one wanted something, the other would gladly oblige. So he did, those bare hands coming to rest on Ciel's shoulders, and inching the remaining shirt sleeves down.

Ciel could feel his own heavy breath in the air as he arched his back to assist Sebastian, and the demon's arms went around him at the same time he pulled the shirt down his arms. Ciel gasped as warm lips were pressed to his forehead, cold shirt buttons pressing into his chest and stomach as he was held close.

"Yes..." Ciel whispered, unable to hold back how much he wanted this, needed this. At his word those lips moved down one side of his face, kissing his temple, cheek, and then...the young man whimpered as Sebastian sealed their mouths together. His entire body literally shuddered as chills ran through him from head to toe. It was so sweet, so tender, and so very good...His bare arms slid around Sebastian without hesitation, and he deepened there kiss, craning his head forward to press further into the demon. When they parted that first most intimate of kisses, Ciel was a panting mess already. Sebastian smiled softly and gently laid Ciel's head back down against the pillows.

"You are so eager, young master." He whispered, kissing his small perfect nose. "Delightful."

Ciel shivered again; he was surprised to find the way in which Sebastian leaned over him incredibly arousing, as though he were powerless and under his control. Which...was true in a sense. He loved how his demon loomed over him as he lay there, and began planting kisses over every inch of flesh he could reach. Ciel openly gasped and even whimpered like a pup at how each touch of lips or fingers sent tingling bouts of sensation through every nerve in his body. He was so oversensitive from the tension of wanting this so long, his body having grown more and more aroused during the foot massage and now accepting this turn of events gladly. Sebastian's hands began stroking over Ciel's chest and down his sides, making him jump and quiver, as his mouth set to suckling at his neck.

"Ah! Sebastian, that's so..." Ciel's own hands would not be idle, and buried themselves at once in that decadently soft black hair, relishing the silky slide of it through his hungry fingers. Sebastian chuckled lightly against his neck, his warm tongue darting out to lick gently up to Ciel's ear, where he took the lobe into his mouth and played with it there.

"Uuugnn...oh...oh yes...yes..."

"I've barely done anything to you," that hot voice rushed into his ear, and Ciel shivered violently, "and you're already making such shameful declarations, my lord."

"I'm just..." Ciel arched his head back, offering more of his slender neck for Sebastian to devour, which he did, fervently, "I'm so ready for this...I need this so much...you have no idea..."

"I don't, do I?" Sebastian asked, drawing back to raise an eyebrow at his flushed master. "have you any idea what it's like pining for the soul you're cultivating?"

Ciel's moppish expression turned into a slight frown. He didn't want to think about that, and ignored Sebastian's comment by pulling him back down into another kiss. It was much more needy than the first, and Ciel moaned loudly in response. His arms clasped around Sebastian as tightly as they could, as though he was afraid this slender, masculine body would disappear and it would all be a dream.

"Little imp." Sebastian huffed affectionately against his cheek when he pulled back.

"More, Sebastian." Ciel breathed, arching his chest upward, his cock jumping and twitching with its neglect. "Please..."

"Ah, you're actually asking me for something for a change." Sebastian commented, but obeyed, leaning down and kissing in the center of Ciel's chest. The young man gasped at the sensitivity of his skin, and even more so when wet lips wrapped around a virgin nipple and began pulling at it.

"Ohhhh! Ghha! Dear god, yes!"

Ciel's head tossed, and he gasped sharply as his movements jostled his injured ankle. He swore lowly, wishing it would not limit him.

"Goodness, so vocal, young master." Sebastian said, amusement laced in his voice as he rubbed at the other nipple with his fingers. "You really must be pent-up. You can't even handle a bit of teasing for a proper length of time."

"I'm about to burst!" Ciel moaned, thrusting his hips upward, again hurting his ankle.

"Try not to move," his butler told him, sliding farther down his body, dropping kisses on his belly, then his hip, "you wouldn't want to injure yourself further, would you?"

Ciel stared down his body at Sebastian leaning over his cock, observing it with interest. The sight nearly undid him, and he whimpered, fluid distinctly beading at the tip before flowing down his cock.

"Oh my..." Sebastian chuckled, "you've kept it locked up inside so long that it's leaking out of you..."

"Please, Sebastian!" Ciel moaned, his fingers itching to reach down and touch himself just to put an end to his torture. "Please!"

Sebastian enjoyed the sight of his master begging and panting for one second longer, before lowering his head and dragging his tongue against the tip, collecting the leaking substance. Ciel bucked, nearly smacking Sebastian in the face with his pelvis. The demon recovered quickly, pinning Ciel's hips down and giving him a wry smile before sliding his entire mouth over Ciel's member. The young earl had never felt anything like it before, so hot and wet that he thought...oh...he couldn't think...That dexterous tongue was slicking him up and down, fluttering around the sensitive head. Those soft, wet cheeks were sucked taught around him, squeezing him like nothing he had ever felt. A clever hand began to palm his swollen testicles, adding an entirely agonizing level to this incredible pleasure.

"Sebastian! Ah! Oh! Oh, God! I feel like I'm melting! I can't! Ah! Ah! Don't...I can't...Ahh!"

Sebastian gave him a smoldering look, and Ciel had to throw his head back on the pillow to keep from coming at the mere sight of his blazing eyes. He was falling apart already and he wanted to fight it, to draw out this beautiful ecstasy...

"Stop!" Ciel moaned, his hands coming up to cover his face in shame and pleasure. "You devil, stop! can't take it! I can't-"

"Hmmmm..." That did it. That small vibration did him in, and he spilled himself into that eager, waiting mouth. He understood now why people would actually pay for that feeling, that one or two glorious seconds of sheer heaven that shot through the most sensitive region of the body. It was intoxicating enough when he did it by his own hand, but this...

"Ohhh...bloody...oh...god..."

Ciel huffed, his chest heaving with the effort of breathing so hard after experiencing such pleasure for the first time in his life. He wanted to reach down and slap Sebastian for making him come so soon, but then that was partially his own fault. He was the one who worked himself up into such a tense state after all. And how could he reprimand Sebastian like that after what he had just done to him...made a mess of him...pleasured him...

Sebastian slid slowly off with a small obscene sound which would have offended Ciel at an earlier time in his life, but which now made him shudder.

"Delicious." Sebastian all but growled, licking his lips and leaning over him once more. "Would you like a taste?"

Ciel couldn't form words, could only moan as Sebastian brought their lips together and coaxed his tongue out to taste himself on the demon's. It was not a foreign taste to Ciel, who had licked it off his own fingers enough times to be familiar with it, as all young boys were. But it somehow tasted exquisite in Sebastian's mouth. He indulged in it for a few long moments, then pulled back harshly to glare at Sebastian.

"You made me come too quick, you bastard!"

Sebastian cocked his head, smiling one of his genuine smiles that Ciel secretly loved.

"Oh, master, I am well aware of just how long you were waiting for it; you could not have held off for one more second, trust me."

Ciel turned his head, scoffing quietly, still trying to catch his breath.

"Do not fret, you are young, and shall recover soon."

"Recover...what..?" Ciel asked weakly, feeling his butler shift on the bed. Sebastian stood beside the bed, facing Ciel, and slowly pulled off his tie. That single action spoke so many promises, told of so many dark and pleasurable journeys to come that Ciel had to draw in a breath at the mere sight of it

"Surely you didn't think to entice a demon to sex without some form of reciprocation, did you?"

Ciel gulped as Sebastian unbuttoned his vest, sliding it from his shoulders and catching it smartly at his wrists. He took the time to fold it neatly and place it on the nearby chair. He slid next out of his shiny black shoes, and even his dark socks, revealing pale feet that made Ciel's mouth quirk up in a smile at how vulnerable, how human, Sebastian looked like barefoot. His smirk was erased the next second when Sebastian began unbuckling his belt, and then slid his black trousers and underclothes down his long legs, stepping out of them neatly. He folded them as well, placing them atop his vest. Ciel was waiting for him to take off his shirt, which was pure white and so long un-tucked that it hid what Ciel most desperately wanted to see right now.

Instead, Sebastian began walking toward him, clad in only that shirt he looked...mouth-wateringly erotic. Ciel felt a strange unbidden urge to flee as he closed in; it was that predatory glare in the demon's flaring eyes that caused the spike of fear in his heart. It must have shown in his eyes because Sebastian dropped down to kneel beside the bed rather than getting on it directly once more. He took Ciel's hand, and kissed it, letting his tongue play with the tip of one finger. This eased the small point of fear from Ciel's mind, and Sebastian then laid that hand on his own neck, urging Ciel to touch him, to unfasten the remaining buttons himself. Ciel swallowed.

"I can't undo them with you all the way down there. Come here."

Sebastian, as always, obeyed. He straddled Ciel once more, leaning down over him so Ciel could reach the buttons easier. While Ciel started to unfasten them with trembling hands, Sebastian began nuzzling his hair, inhaling and exhaling into it as he rubbed his cheeks against its softness. Ciel was most distracted by this and had a difficult time with his task. It didn't help that Sebastian was ever so slowly rocking his hips forward and backward against Ciel's abdomen, letting him feel his hot, throbbing length through that one layer of cloth that Ciel was trying to remove.

"Are you smelling me?" Ciel asked, just to keep his mind occupied with something other than the awakening hardness of his cock, and the sensual slide of Sebastian's body over his own.

"Indeed," Sebastian answered in a purr, "you smell so very nice master. I cannot describe it in human terms, but it is pleasant, I assure you. Not all humans have an attractive smell to us demons, but you certainly do...It has tempted me for so long now..."

Ciel gulped for the third, fourth, time that night? He could not afford to think on what his butler was saying, or even what they were doing, he just had to do it. His eyes widened as he finally reached the last button and drew apart Sebastian's shirt. It was magnificent. All of him was magnificent. His chest was strong, masculine, defined lines and dark male nipples, and his cock...Ciel felt slightly dizzy at how much the sight made his mouth water. It was large, the head a gorgeous shade of dark pink, glistening with the demon's want. Ciel could not stop the ridiculous thought, 'is like this because he wants me?' It was arrogant, as was his character, to assume that a demon who enjoyed all forms of lascivious behavior would not be this turned on by the very mention of sex with anyone. However, the thought did excite Ciel greatly and he was not about to actually ask for an answer, not wanting to know.

"I wish my ankle wasn't...I want to ..." Ciel growled in frustration.

"What do you want to do, my lord?" Sebastian asked, kissing his cheeks, leading his master's hands to his body, placing them on his bare shoulders. This encouraged Ciel to help slide the shirt down Sebastian's long, defines arms, where the butler threw it off.

"I want to...push you down...and...touch you..." Ciel forced out through sheer determination not to blush like the virgin he was.

"So ambitious." Sebastian chuckled, drawing him into another sinfully wonderful kiss. Ciel let his hands wander over Sebastian's chest as he moaned into his mouth, feeling the harness of the muscles beneath the petal-softness of his skin. It was glorious...addictive. His first touches to another's body, no, Sebastian's body, and he couldn't get enough. He pulled the demon closer, running his hands over his body feverishly as they kissed with more and more urgency. It was bliss, like being caught up in a current that tossed him about and made his belly leap and sent thrills through him. And it was utterly, unavoidably, unstoppable.

"You were right in your earlier words." Ciel breathed as they broke apart, "I am indeed 'recovered'."

Sebastian smirked at him.

"Perhaps this time you shall be able to handle a longer period of foreplay, young master."

"Perhaps," Ciel echoed dreamily, his eyes hazy with lust , "but I haven't had my turn yet."

He carefully sat up away from the pillows so he could better reach Sebastian. He wrapped his arms around his waist, loving the feel of his butler's skin against his own. He pressed his face right into Sebastian's shoulder, where it had rested for so many years, when his world crumbled around him time after time and he wanted, needed, his strong butler to take him in his arms and avoid having to walk with whatever burden he was carrying. It was a special place, Ciel considered, for how often he had nestled there. He placed kisses reverently upon it, smoothing his palms over it as though worshipping. He moved down, determined to taste Sebastian's nipples. They were darker than his own, the buds themselves much larger as well, and they absolutely screamed for a mouth to cover them one at a time.

Ciel covered the first one with his mouth, immediately enjoying the sensation of the pebbled nub of flesh beneath his tongue as he flicked it and rolled it around in his mouth. Sebastian sighed, and his hands held Ciel's head, cradling him there and encouraging him. Ciel liked that sound, and sucked harder, his free hand instinctively finding its way to the other nipple and tracing it gently. There was something primal about this action, something in the makeup of all humans that made suckling a pleasurable and enjoyable action from the day they were pressed to the nipple, and Ciel discovered now just how hypnotic it was as an adult. He couldn't get enough of sucking that intoxicating peak, which grew and swelled in his mouth the longer he worked at it. He began to moan as he opened his mouth wide to try and suck it further between his lips, saliva dripping free from the corners of his lips and trailing down Sebastian's chest.

"Determined, aren't you?" Sebastian said, in a voice that Ciel was proud to hear was husky, "It feels like you'd eat me up entirely if given the chance."

Ciel released the nipple harshly to laugh, looking up at the demon.

"Shouldn't that be the over way around?"

"Not tonight." Sebastian hummed, wiping the saliva from Ciel's chin with the swipe of his thumb. Ciel leaned into the cup of his palm, loving this sweet allusion, this lie in which Sebastian cared for him as much as Ciel wished he had the heart to care for him in return. It did not matter, just as Sebastian said. Not tonight. Tonight Ciel was going to enjoy a sumptuous feast of falsehoods and let himself be loved.

"If you enjoy having flesh in your mouth so much..." Sebastian said softly, and when Ciel did not outright reject the unspoken request, but rather licked his lips, he eased him to lie back again. Sebastian took Ciel's hand in his own and carefully placed it around his own cock. Ciel let out an unintentional 'oh' of delight at the feel of its length, girth, and radiating _heat_. He squeezed tentatively, surprised when Sebastian gave a small groan. He had rarely even heard that kind of sound from his butler when he was fighting, and it excited him greatly. He pumped the length a few times, stopping to enjoy the sleekness of the head and tease him there before tugging gently.

"Get this up to my mouth before I go mad."

Sebastian actually shivered at the words, choosing not to reply, but to shift up onto his knees over Ciel's chest, bringing his hard cock so close to Ciel's face he could _smell_ his heady scent. He may have been a virgin, may have only just experienced this from the other end for the first time, but Ciel was more eager about this than he could put into words. Therefore he wasted no time but wrapped his lips around the head at once, tasting him like a sweet. He loved it. Loved the feel of that flesh, hot and throbbing, in his mouth, loved the way Sebastian caressed the sides of his head as though he cherished him for what he was doing. And...god, he loved the look on Sebastian's face when he flicked his mismatched eyes upward to catch a glance. His rich mouth was parted slightly, his eyes narrow in pleasure. It was an expression he had never seen on his butler's face, and he loved it. He had to look away as he was determined to enjoy this. He drew more of that cock into his mouth, just beyond the head. Any more became too much for him and he retreated in fear of gagging. He kept to rubbing the rest of the length with his hands as he suckled at the tip.

The taste flowing from his butler was incredible. Salty, but not unpleasant, and tinted with a dark flavor that Ciel could not for the life of him identify. His heart skipped a beat as Sebastian moaned his name, his real name, as though without thinking or even realizing he had done it. He eased off with his mouth, continuing to stroke with his hands as he looked up at Sebastian again.

"Do you like this, Sebastian? I'm not horrible at it, am I?"

"Not at all, young master." Sebastian replied, forking his finger through Ciel's bangs and pushing them back from his pale forehead. "It is very good, and I like it very much. You're such a tempting morsel, but it's enjoyable to be the feast every now and again."

"Well, you're done enjoying it for now." Ciel announced, pushing at Sebastian's hips slightly, "I want you to...um...do what you were doing earlier...before..."

"How do you become so bashful in the midst of such sin, master?" Sebastian asked, pulling back. "Just tell me what it is you want. It is not as though I'll chastise you for vulgar words."

Ciel bit his lip, but instead of saying it aloud, he ran his hand over his own chest, stopping just beneath his left nipple and tapping his pointer finger there.

"Ah, I see what young master wants." Sebastian murmured, kissing Ciel briefly as he leaned down once more. This time Ciel was not as tense as a thread about to snap; he could enjoy the heat of Sebastian's tongue much longer than before. That slippery tongue over his sensitive peaked nipples was incredible, and Ciel's breaths began to come out in tight, fast huffs, his chest quivering beneath Sebastian's mouth. He loved the soft tickle of his butler's long hair on his skin, and he rubbed a lock between his finger and thumb to enjoy the texture more.

"So good..." Ciel breathed, "I can't believe-ah! ah! Don't bite me, bastard! Oh, yes, that's better...ah! I can't believe that I've waiting this long-oh!-to have you do this."

"To be honest, sir, neither can I." Sebastian said, smirking as he rubbed his knee between Ciel's legs. The young man was hard yet again, and he closed his eyes as he enjoyed the friction.

"Cheeky, aren't you?" Ciel stated, threading his fingers into Sebastian's hair and pulling very gently to let it run over his hands. The butler merely smiled at him and leaned back down to Ciel's chest. Sebastian began rapidly flicking the tip of his tongue over the stiff peak, making Ciel writhe and his gasps pipe higher as they left his throat. It was a harsh sort of pleasure, spiking fiercely through that one small nub and jolting through his nerves like electricity.

"Ah! Ahhhh! Sebastian! Ah...ah...please...please!"

Ciel began pushing Sebastian's head away, unable to handle the intensity of the stimulation. The demon soothed the sensitized flesh with the palm of his hand, looking up at Ciel with the most innocent wide-eyed look his master had ever seen on his handsome face. Ciel found himself half-smiling at that ridiculous expression, and let one hand weakly slap at Sebastian's cheek. Once finished with this painless reprimand, Ciel let his hand caress Sebastian's face, tracing his brows and the line of his jaw.

"Haven't felt anything like that before, have you master?" Sebastian whispers, turning his face in Ciel's hand and kissing his palm.

"Never." Ciel admitted, pulling Sebastian up for a kiss. Those lips were so soft, so plush and warm sliding against his own. He could get lost in them, the hypnotic opening and closing of one mouth against another. As the kiss deepened Ciel felt the gentle prod of Sebastian's tongue against his bottom lip. Excited, Ciel pushed his own tongue forward to rub against the demon's. It added an entirely new level to this new sensation of kissing his butler, and when their tongues began twisting together Ciel wanted so much more that he moved about to wrap his legs around Sebastian's waist.

"Ah! Bloody hell!" Ciel all but screamed as pain shot up his ankle, which had been completely forgotten in his passion. Sebastian was out of his arms in an instant, and Ciel barely had time to catch his breath before a new freezing cold ice pack was put in place of the old one. His butler, always taking care of him first and foremost.

"Forgive me, master, I allowed the previous compress to grow far too warm."

Ciel looked at him, incredulous as he stood naked beside the bed, in the same pose he took when waiting for his master's orders on any other day.

"What on earth are you doing?" Ciel asked, holding out one hand. "Come back here."

"Are you certain that would be wise, considering the state of-"

"Damn it, Sebastian! Get your lovely arse over here!" Ciel's cheeks burned as the words seemed to escape without his will. Sebastian seemed to enjoy them, however, and grins wickedly as he obeyed the order and climbed over Ciel once more.

"As you wish, my lord."

TBC

Ciel slid his hands over Sebastian's silky thighs as the butler climbed atop him once again. He enjoyed the feel of the downy hair that grew sparsely over his skin, and traced his fingertips over it up to the toned hips. His hands were shaking slightly, having never touched another person in this way before. It was hypnotic, the slide of his palms over such delightful expanses of smooth flesh that was soft and so very warm beneath his hands. The heat of Sebastian's legs seeped into his own as they pressed against each other, and he pulled the demon closer to feel more of that delicious contact. He rubbed his chest a bit against Sebastian's, his hands exploring the trim sides that housed powerful muscles. Now so close to Sebastian's bare body, Ciel drank it in with his eyes, his mouth watering at once at the even pale texture of his butler's skin. He planted eager kisses on Sebastian's firm chest, lapping at the sweet skin as he squeezed Sebastian's flesh. Meanwhile his butler's hands trailed down Ciel's back, stroking his shoulder blades tenderly. The slender frame shook beneath his demonic touch, and he chuckled.

"You continue to surprise me, master." Sebastian said, kissing his forehead. "While I was aware of your growing lusts, I never actually thought you would act on them."

Ciel's response was to suck a red mark in the very center of Sebastian's pale chest, his slender hands groping up and down Sebastian's sides. He couldn't get his fill of that skin, smooth as water beneath his palms, and so warm, so alive. He ran one hand down between the demon's legs, and took hold of that hard erection. That shut Sebastian up for a while, as he breathed slightly faster into Ciel's hair, and the young man's hand explored the weight and girth of him. Ciel licked his lips at how hot it was, leaking a little into his hand. He tugged at it slowly, feeling Sebastian's heart flutter against his cheek. He stroked the warm fluid along the heated skin from base to tip, slowly coating him. Sebastian retaliated by drawing painfully light circles on the sensitive skin behind Ciel's arms.

"Oh god I want you..." Ciel moaned at last, "damn my ankle..."

"It might be painful for you regardless, my lord." Sebastian assured, running thumbs over Ciel's nipples in passing, "I told you to remain still."

"How can I when you are touching me like that!?" Ciel demanded, though his tone was anything but superior. Instead it was lusty and quiet. He gave Sebastian's cock a quick squeeze instead of more biting words. Sebastian's eyelids twitched as if he wanted to close them, but then the smirk was back. He slowly pulled Ciel's hand away.

"It seems as though you are the one touching more of me, my lord." He pointed out. "Why don't I change that?" When his warm, bare hand closed around Ciel's throbbing length Ciel cried out softly, fighting the urge to jerk his hips as the pleasure washed through him.

Ciel was more than eager to have that mouth on him again, but this time Sebastian went lower, brushing his wet tongue over Ciel's testicles. While the young man moaned beneath him, Sebastian trailed fingers through his light dusting of dark, curly hair above his cock. The teasing touch, combined with the hot wetness and gentle sucking of that mouth made for a glorious combination. Ciel enjoyed it for a few moments longer, his uninjured leg jerking now and again as the hot tip of Sebastian's tongue traced around his balls and down the seam, flicking against the oh-so-sensitive strip of flesh beneath them. He loved it, wanted it to last a long time, but Sebastian apparently had other plans. He eased his mouth up to Ciel's erection once more, suckling at it for several wonderful moments while Ciel thrashed his head on the pillow and moaned deep in his throat. The young man was aware that Sebastian was doing something to himself at the same time, but he was too caught up in his own pleasure to pay attention.

The demon suddenly rose above him, pressing big hands against his shoulders to gently hold him down. Ciel felt a strange flutter in his stomach at the illusion of being held captive, and the predatory look in Sebastian's eyes.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked hoarsely. "What...what are you doing?"

Sebastian smiled and leaned down to capture Ciel's lips with his own. Ciel lost himself at once as he did every time Sebastian kissed him. He was sufficiently distracted when he felt something incredibly hot and tight suddenly forced down onto his cock. The intense stab of pleasure made him gasp loudly into Sebastian's mouth, and jerk his head away. Sebastian had lowered his hips and begun to sheath Ciel within himself.

"To answer your earlier question, my lord," Sebastian huffed, his eyes easing closed, "I'm taking your virginity."

Ciel shuddered and could not stop his hands from clasping around Sebastian's hips, urging them to keep coming down on him. His butler was burning inside, unbelievably tight and so very, very good. Ciel's face twisted into an expression of ecstasy, and his own hips jutted up, impatient with Sebastian's slow decent. The demon made a deep sound of effort that came out sounding like 'unnph' when Ciel brought him down completely on his member, before he chuckled and began placing sweet kisses on Ciel's temple.

"UNNNGG! Sebastian! Oh my god...ah...ah...oh..." Ciel whimpered, as Sebastian instantly adjusted to him and rolled his hips around him.

"You see, master," Sebastian explained huskily, "this way you won't have to worry about injuring your precious ankle further. Just lie back and let me take care of you."

Ciel groaned at the words whispered into his ear, and he dug his fingers into the flesh of Sebastian's hips as they began to move over him. The tight heat slid over him again and again, up and down, rising and falling, all the while clenched around his sensitive cock...it was by far the best feeling Ciel had ever known. There was something unnaturally slick about the entire lovely process, and Ciel's foggy brain still managed to deduce that Sebastian must have been preparing himself with some kind of oil while he was slicking Ciel's own cock with his mouth. Clever demon...clever, sensual, oh-so-tight-and-glorious demon...

Sebastian began a quicker, shorter pattern of thrusts, which particularly pleased the head of Ciel's cock, and the young man nearly fainted when nimble fingers found his twin nipples and began to pinch them, flicking the pointed tips with teasing fingertips.

"AHHHNNN! GOD!" Ciel bellowed at the top of his lungs, his chest arching up into the incredible teasing but fulfilling touch. "YES! YES! PLEASE, JUST LIKE THAT!"

Sebastian smiled wickedly as he looked down upon his master. His slender arms alternated between clutching Sebastian's hips and splaying out beside his head to clutching at the pillow. His sensitive nipples looked lovely clamped gently between Sebastian's own fingers, feeling so soft but pebbled at the same time. His eyes were tight shut, but bright blue and purple would peek out from beneath his long inky lashes now and again as he attempted to glance up at his butler. His pale cheeks were infused with a charming shade of pink, pearly white teeth occasionally digging into even deeper pink lips. He was beautiful, simply beautiful steeped in the sinful pleasure in which Sebastian was drowning him. The sight caused Sebastian to growl deeply and grind his hips more forcefully, loving the feel of Ciel's hard cock inside of him, rubbing against his sweet spot every time he moved.

"Don't stop! Don't you dare stop!" Ciel panted when his breath began to run out, thrusting his own hips shallowly, adding to the pleasure. It was so hard to do without hurting his ankle, but he pivoted from his knees, anything to feel more, more, more...

"As my master wishes..." Sebastian groaned back at him, sounding so unlike himself that Ciel could hardly stand it. He sounded desperate and intense, his body quivering above him as it rocked and thrust above him. His long fingers loosened around Ciel's nipples as he concentrated solely on merging their bodies together.

"Godohgodohgod..." Ciel began whining loudly, throwing his arms around Sebastian's back and pulling him close. Sebastian released his nipples to support himself with his hands on either side of Ciel's head. "Don'tstopdon'tstopdon'tstop...pleasepleaseplease!"

Ciel bucked up hard as he felt his orgasm rising, threatening to overtake him any second. He was seconds away, wanting to put it off but needing it so badly.

"You feel so good inside, young master." Sebastian gasped, rolling his hips quickly. Ciel's heart jumped; Sebastian had not called him 'young' master in so long...the sound of it send shivers of affection through him.

"Sebastian! Sebastian! Sebastian!" He chanted his butler's name as the tight body moved faster and faster above him, squeezing him and drawing him nearer and nearer to that sweet drop beyond the cliff.

"Young lord..."

Ciel arched sharply, those words sending him plummeting over the edge. The sweet pleasure shot through him, coating Sebastian's channel and his own trembling cock in gushes. At that moment Sebastian tightened incredibly around him, and hot drops splashed on Ciel's chest, telling him his butler had released as well. He wallowed in the glorious afterglow of orgasm as Sebastian panted along with him and stroked his face gently. Sebastian chuckled, and drew carefully off of Ciel. The boy hissed as his cock fell out of his demon, hot against his leg. Dribbles of his own cum hit his belly as Sebastian moved away from him.

"Oh, Sebastian..." Ciel breathed out harshly in ragged breaths, as the butler kissed and panted against his cheeks, "We...must...do that...again...soon..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Is this really necessary?" Ciel mumbled, as Sebastian hefted him from the bed, fully dressed and ready to begin his day. Sebastian's ruby eyes glowed at him from several inches away. They closed as an overly cheerful smile spread across his handsome face.

"Had you been more careful during your big storm-off yesterday there would be no need, master."

Ciel frowned, taking his hands away from Sebastian's shoulders where he had steadied himself, and crossed his arms across his chest regally regardless of being held that way. He managed to look down his nose at Sebastian as he spoke.

"You look sickening when you smile like that."

Sebastian took the almost-insult in stride, and simply gave a small sound of acknowledgement. Leaving it at that, the butler carried his not-quite-as-small-as-in-years-previous master easily down to his breakfast in the dining room. Ciel had to bite his tongue to keep from snapping at the servants when they began gushing over how 'cute' he looked in Sebastian's arms. He resorted to giving a small grunt of displeasure, but that was enough to silence them.

The day was difficult, being so close to Sebastian so often; Ciel's body was now aware of his butler's on an entirely new level and would react as such. It was maddening trying to focus on his studies when his lower regions would jump to life with a certain sentence Sebastian might say, or a light touch to adjust his violin bow. Flashes of images from the previous night would plague his mind while he was trying to focus. Adding to his frustration was the restriction of his injured ankle. He did not have to walk far between lessons that day, as there was no case from the queen to require his investigation. Even if there had been, he most likely would have ordered Sebastian to handle it all. When Ciel did need to move between rooms, however, the distance was short enough for him to allow Sebastian to carry him. There was very little reason for him to protest, beyond his own overwhelming desire to tug the beautiful butler into an all-consuming kiss, and that was not an excuse he wished to give. Being held within such easy reach of those lusciously curved lips so many times that day wore the poor earl out. He was too proud to outright ask Sebastian for the same contact that they had shared before, and the butler made no move on his own to pursue it. Ciel could not tell if Sebastian was taunting him, or if he was just so aware of how incredibly sensual he was now that he knew what those hands and lips could do to him that he was driving himself mad with longing. Either way, Ciel's frustration came and went with his butler throughout the day.

By bedtime that night Ciel was completely frazzled as well as angry. He knew it was childish to feel anger when Sebastian had done nothing to deserve it, but anger and pride were Ciel's fallback for most emotional entanglements he might be caught in. It was what he knew. Therefore, when he was put to bed, he simply dismissed Sebastian quite coldly, and turned himself over in bed as best he could with his leg propped up, to face away from him. His heart thumped loudly as a marked pause stretched out between his dismissive words and Sebastian's soft, 'goodnight, my lord.' Ciel had difficulty sleeping that night, tossing and turning to find every position ultimately uncomfortable with his foot propped on the pillow. He managed to doze for a while, and then was startled as he felt movement on the bed beside him. A little sound escaped him before he could stifle it, and then he was looking at his butler, bending over him. He held a fresh compress in his gloved hand, which glowed in the light of the dying fire.

"I did not expect you to be awake, my lord." Sebastian said softly, deftly pulling back the comforter to access his legs. Ciel shivered.

"Neither did I." He snapped, relaxing internally after the small fright. He had no way of knowing if Sebastian had changed his compress throughout the previous night. He had spent most of it sleeping in the butler's oh-so-comfortable arms.

"Regretful, to be sure, master." Sebastian murmured, removing the warmed compress and easing the new frigid one down onto Ciel's ankle. The young man felt his skin bumping up with the cold. Sensing this, Sebastian tugged the comforter back over his legs, giving them an assuring pat. "I do hope sleep finds you before I return."

Ciel watched Sebastian's retreating form, studying the way he moved. There was such grace there, despite how rigid he held himself. Those hands hanging perfectly by his sides...Ciel swallowed and turned his head away. Many more thoughts like that and he would not only be having a sleepless night, but a sticky one as well. Before the door closed, he huffed out,

"Sebastian, wait."

He sensed his butler paused in the doorway as he replied,

"What is it, master?"

"Make me what you did when I was young, to help me sleep."

Ciel felt his heart flutter at the light chuckle he heard. He expected Sebastian to tease him outright about this request, but instead came the cooperative words,

"Right away, sir."

Then the door was closed, and Ciel sighed, throwing an arm across his eyes. This was not the longest night he had ever passed; there had been much, much worse nights in his past. He was thankful that he was no longer plagued by those nightmares that made up most of his nights as a child. Ciel could not recall just when they began to slip away, becoming less and less frequent until he could actually head to sleep without fearing whether or not they would come for him. That was not to say that they had disappeared altogether. A trauma such as his would not simply be erased, however the stain it left had faded.

When Sebastian returned he carried a single teacup on a saucer, and bore a candelabrum in his other hand to light the way. Ciel had always that his butler looked eerily handsome in the stark light of the three candles casting shadows on his face. Sebastian placed both items on the bedside table before gently easing Ciel into a sitting position, propping him up with pillows.

"Your drink, master." He said, offering the cup. Ciel tried not to appear too eager as he took it. He shivered a bit as the warmth seeped into his hands as he cradled the cup. The warm, rich taste of the hot milk was incredible, the honey sweetening the creamy liquid. It took him back to his childhood. He sipped deeply, rolling the substance on his tongue and loving it. Ciel closed his eyes are he enjoyed the taste. A shift next to him made them fly open again the next second, however, and he found himself face-to-face with Sebastian. The demon was leaning in, obviously intent upon kissing him. Ciel hesitated, and that was all Sebastian needed to seal their lips together. The teacup shook in Ciel's slender hands. Before he could stop himself, Ciel had pushed Sebastian away with one hand, afraid he would drop his teacup held in the other.

The almost hurt expression on Sebastian's face took Ciel aback for a second, before he gathered his wits and said,

"That is the very last thing I need to help me sleep." With that he roughly handed the teacup back to Sebastian, and turned away. "Goodnight, Sebastian."

Ciel could feel those eyes burning into the back of his head. Then he heard the soft footsteps retreating to the door.

"Goodnight, master."

Ciel growled to himself when he heard the door close. He was not getting any sleep this night.

)))(((

The next day was particularly stressful for Ciel; he was determined to use his cane to limp about rather than let Sebastian carry him everywhere like the previous day. The pointless anger still festered within him and it only bubbled to the surface when his butler was near. What was that demon's game? Ciel couldn't see through that mask, and it infuriated him. He still couldn't tell where they were supposed to go from here. So he fought to move forward on his own two feet, literally. It was difficult, even with the cane, and also very impractical. Ciel knew that Sebastian frowned on his decision, just by the little comments of 'do try and be swift, master', and other such taunting phrases while leading him from lesson to lesson and having to stop and wait for him.

Had it not been for the injury, Ciel most likely would have run off again just as he had before. It was absolutely maddening. Sebastian made no more moves toward intimacy again, but Ciel couldn't decide if he was happy or angry about that, after last night when those lips had kissed his own. He couldn't even determine what had changed, or not changed between them since that glorious night...he was just completely and utterly confused. He remembered something that he had overheard his Aunt Red saying to Lau at one point, 'intimacy changes a person, you can't expect them to be unaltered after that.' Lau of course had made some crude remark about how pleasure should be taken often with anyone. Ciel felt that he rather agreed with his late aunt. He was certainly altered now, but he didn't know why.

Later on that day, while Ciel was waiting for Sebastian to call him to lunch, he realized that it would be a good idea to head down to the dining room. By the time he got there, limping along with his cane, lunch might be laid out and ready. He had taken a glass of iced punch earlier, and he stared at the melting ice still left in the otherwise empty glass on his desk, and the condensation as it beaded up and occasionally rolled down the side to pool on the wood surface. Ciel had been doing little else for the last ten minutes, trying to avoid the trip down to the dining room. Deciding it was inevitable Ciel sighed, pushed back from his desk, and reached for his cane. It was a walking stick, really, but for now it was serving as a cane. He had never really put much pressure on it before, and he secretly admitted to himself that he was worried about whether it was up to the task. At least the flats he was wearing now rather than heels were an advantage. There was no possible way he could have managed heels with this injury. Even in flats the swelling made them uncomfortable. As he managed to make it to the grand staircase, Ciel was feeling fairly confidant, and was even avoiding the use of the railing. Sebastian appeared at the foot of the stairs, waiting for him.

"Master, perhaps you should use the railing for added support." He suggested in a rather clipped tone.

"I do wish you would stop telling me how to walk, Sebastian! I am _injured_, not infirm! I can make-"

As Ciel's attention had been on his butler and not on his footing, he suddenly tripped with his good foot and was unable to catch himself on his injured one. He fell backward, bracing for the impact of the stairs on his back, only to find himself caught in Sebastian's arms. He had to time to feel humiliated between the rush of adrenaline and Sebastian's next actions. The next second Ciel was hauled up onto his feet and then, over his butler's shoulder.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing!?" Ciel cried out, struggling to pull himself up. "Put me down this instant!"

He swallowed hard as he found himself folded in half over Sebastian's shoulder, facing the back of his strong, slender legs as they began climbing the stairs. He braced his hands on Sebastian's back, trying to crane his neck to look up.

"I've had just about enough of your behavior, my lord." Sebastian said, "You are far too grown to be rebellious every step of the way."

"I am NOT rebellious!" Ciel yelled, beating Sebastian's back with his fists.

"Yes, my lord, keep screaming and kicking and I'm sure that will make you look like a grown man as you dangle over my shoulder."

"YOU are the who put me here!" Ciel scrabbled to keep hold of Sebastian's coat, anything to make him feel like he wasn't going to slip right off and hit his head. The firm grip of Sebastian's single hand on his waist should have been enough to convince him, but he had never been carried like this before.

"On the contrary, _young_ lord." Sebastian grumbled, stalking into the first door that he came to and flinging it open. "It was you who put yourself here!"

The door, that Ciel realized lead to his study, slammed shut, and Ciel heard the click of the lock even as he was being carried away from it. The angry young man's bitter retort was on the tip of his tongue when he yelped as Sebastian tossed him down into his arms like he was a doll. The next second Sebastian was sitting in Ciel's plush office chair behind his desk, and Ciel found himself still folded over. This time, however, he was across Sebastian's lap with his arms pinned behind him against his back.

"What is the meaning of this, Sebastian?!" He screamed, tugging at his wrists in a vain attempt to free them from the impossibly firm grip of that hand. "I'm not a child! Let me go!"

"If you do not want to be treated like a child, perhaps you should not conduct yourself like one."

Sebastian stated clearly, a wavering note of anger thrumming in his tone.

"What did I do to make you treat me this way?!" Ciel demanded, wanting to kick out with all his might but wary of his injured ankle, which was tweaking as it hung there, the tips of his shoes scraping the floor.

"You're stubborn," Sebastian answered at once, "you deny help from me or yourself, struggling alone and ignoring your own safety. You're exactly like a child who touched fire just because he was told not to for his own good, and ends up badly burnt. I have been watching over you for years, master, but this is the most ridiculous, childish behavior I have seen since I've known you and there's only one way to deal with misbehaving children."

Ciel had been squirming through this entire speech, and now he froze, suspecting he knew what Sebastian meant.

"No..." He said instantly, "you wouldn't...it's too humiliating, Sebastian! Don't you even think about it! I swear, if you lay one finger on me-Ah!" Sebastian's free hand cracked down onto Ciel's upturned rear, smacking it hard through his trousers.

"Bastard!" Ciel screamed, struggling anew and yelping as his ankle throbbed and forced his lower body to stay still. "How dare you-"

His butler's hand made contact once more, with a loud 'smack' that put the first one to shame. Ciel cried out again, shifting his hips to try and escape such a fate.

"This has been a long time coming, master." Sebastian said, letting his hand simply caress Ciel's rear through his clothes. "You have been a brat from the time we met, and I have withstood it well, but when it leads to you injuring yourself, I cannot pardon you. My job is to protect you, after all, even if that means protecting you from yourself. If you would endanger your health by refusing to take my help, then you deserve to be punished to teach you a lesson."

Ciel was trying to absorb this logic when his trousers were suddenly yanked cleanly down his legs, leaving him exposed completely.

"Sebastian!" Ciel cried loudly, "Cover me this instant, do you hear!? I won't have you-UGN!"

This time when that hand struck it was bare, and caused much more pain as it slapped Ciel's naked backside. The sting was greater, somehow resonating through his flesh before mellowing into a deep burn.

"I will teach you to respect yourself." Sebastian said firmly, raining down three spanks in quick succession on Ciel's tender rear.

"UGN! Stop!" Ciel cried, trying to lift his upper body up from Sebastian's thighs but failing due to Sebastian's iron grip and press upon his wrists and back. "It hurts, Sebastian, you idiot!"

"Did you think a punishment wouldn't?" His butler shot back, spanking him hard twice in a row.

"AH! GHAA! Damn it, Sebastian!"

Ciel was not only angry, but frightened as well now; Sebastian had never done anything to harm him before. Granted a spanking was more humiliating than it was harmful, but Ciel had never experienced pain inflicted by Sebastian, and it scared him.

"No need to be afraid, master." Sebastian said calmly, just as he struck Ciel again.

"AHHHGGG!"

"I am simply teaching you a lesson. I would never injure you."

With these words, that eerily seemed to show insight into what Ciel was feeling, Sebastian wasted no more time speaking but began spanking Ciel in earnest.

"AH! UNNG! OOHH! Sebas-UNNN! DAMNIT!"

Ciel cried out again and again as that hand laid down one stinging blow after another upon his reddening flesh. All the while Sebastian watched as the skin rippled out from his strikes, and his master's flawless white rear became flushed with pink, and then red.

"Please!" Ciel said with a slight sob, his body having worn out, his core no longer supporting his lower half and his head hanging loose. "Please stop! I can't..."

"What's this?" Sebastian asked, running his bare hand over Ciel's blushing cheeks. "The Earl Phantomhive is finding a mere child's punishment too much for him?"

Ciel's anger flared at the taunt, but his body was aching from the position, his injury, and the spanking, and he could only find breath to beg. His chest was heaving as he tried to breathe, his chest being crushed against Sebastian's thighs.

"Let me go..." He whimpered, "please...I...I'm uncomfortable...I can't breathe..."

Sebastian gave a quick, unexpected smack to one of Ciel's buttocks, and the young man groaned rather than cried out, having little breath to spare.

"Perhaps I shall try it this way." Sebastian mused. He pulled Ciel up, making him straddle his lap this time with his knees on the seat of the chair, and leaned him over his shoulder once more, still keeping hold of his wrists. "That's better."

This being said, Sebastian now simply began to spank him while he knelt upright. Ciel could indeed breathe easier, meaning he was yelping much more.

"AH! PLEASE STOP! It hurts-AH!"

"Why do all naughty children believe that begging will set them free?" Sebastian asked with a sigh, dropping a kiss to Ciel's shoulder.

"Why are you doing this to me!?" Ciel wailed, burying his face into the side of Sebastian's neck as the butler's hand made a gentle pass over his burning flesh.

"I told you; you have put yourself in danger, and it is part of my duty to keep you from harm. If that means punishing you so that you will not harm yourself through your foolish actions, then so be it."

Ciel panted into Sebastian's neck.

"I hate you." He bite out, a tiny sob escaping.

"Of course, my lord." Sebastian all but sneered, indicating he did not believe a word of it. "But whether you hate me or not, you should let me assist you when you are injured. For whatever reason, you have been avoiding me. Why is that?"

Ciel did not answer.

"No matter, if your mouth will not tell me, your body certainly will."

So saying, Sebastian began squeezing the swells of Ciel's rear in his hand, making the young man shift on his knees and moan as he pinched the sensitive, burning flesh.

"Stop it..." Ciel managed weakly, sounding more like a whine than a moan.

"Lie with your mouth all you want," Sebastian purred into his ear, "it will only contradict the truth your body is screaming at me."

"All my body is saying right now is that it is in pain!" Ciel mumbled.

"If that is true, then what is this?" As Sebastian spoke, he slid his hand up between Ciel's parted thighs and touched his cock. It betrayed him as it throbbed, hard and ready, against Sebastian's searching palm.

"AHHH!" Ciel groaned into Sebastian's shoulder, not expecting the touch on his bare flesh and driving his hips forward against that fine tailcoat. "Don't...touch me there..."

"My lord, why ever not?" Sebastian cooed, sounding like he was more than enjoying himself. His hand played with the length a bit and Ciel squirmed. "Does your backside trouble you too much? Shall we soothe it first?"

Ciel was not sure what Sebastian meant by this, so he said nothing but groaned when that warm hand left his erection. Once more he was hauled up as Sebastian stood, and was held over his shoulder, though not as far this time. Ciel tried not to think about what would happen if they were seen by one of the servants as Sebastian carried him, naked from the waist down, quickly down the halls to his bedroom. A soft, deep mattress met his chest as Sebastian draped him over the edge, leaving his legs dangling still, barely touching the floor. It was much more comfortable than being over Sebastian's knee, but still...

"Lie still, master, and we'll see to your discomfort."

Ciel's arms were beginning to ache with being held behind him like that, but he was too busy concentrating on his throbbing rear to consider it much. There was a suspicious sound of tinkling, before Ciel cried out as something extremely wet and cold was applied to his buttock.

"Calm yourself, master," Sebastian cooed right beside his ear, "let's not let this ice you left in your punch glass go to waste, now. Let it soothe the burn..."

Ciel yelped again as a new chunk of ice was pressed to his hot flesh, melting slowly as slender fingers dragged it across heated skin. It really did feel nice, but so very shocking. Ciel whined into the thick bedspread, panting.

"Please, Sebastian..." He groaned, "it's cold..."

"It should feel good then." Sebastian said simply, spreading his entire wet, freezing cold hand over Ciel's entire right buttock and sliding it up and down to spread the ice-melt.

"But..." Ciel couldn't carry on a conversation when such sensations were running through him. The cold water was running down the backs of his thighs, making him shiver, sending thrills of excitement through him.

"Hmm...you're so hot you're melting the ice very quickly, master..."

"Uuugnnn..." Ciel moaned, trying to move his hips. The odd position did not give him a lot of power over his movements, but he was able to rub his erection lightly against the side of the bed. Sebastian's slick, cold hand sliding over his rump felt incredibly tantalizing, especially due to the bite of pain that could not be completely taken away. Somehow without the pain this would not have been as enjoyable. It was confusing Ciel, and yet at the same time it made his position abundantly clear-as long as Sebastian was touching him, he would love it. As soon as this truth struck him, a new chunk of ice was forced between his cheeks and rubbed slowly against his opening. Ciel bucked, crying out as his ankle protested.

"Sebastiaaahhhhhnnn..." Ciel half-moaned, half-cried, wriggling his lower half to escape that burning cold.

"Let it melt, master, then it will feel better, just breathe."

Ciel breathed deeply, trying to relax at the odd sensation.

"Is this part of the punishment too?" Ciel whispered shakily. Sebastian's warm hand stopped sliding the ice up and down against him, as if signaling the butler's thought process.

"Not if you have learned your lesson." He replied smartly.

"I have, I promise!" Ciel gasped quickly, raising his head to try and meet the demon's gaze, but he stood too far behind him. "I'll let you carry me, I'll let you dress and bathe me, I promise I'll do what I need to do to heal! Just please, don't put that inside of me!"

A few silent, contemplative seconds passed before Sebastian chuckled.

"I believe you, master. But I'd have to be a fool to simply trust what you say; you are such a skilled liar."

With that, Sebastian's middle finger pressed forward, easing the small knob of ice between the puckered folds. Ciel made an odd whining sound, and the tight ring of muscle sucked it right in.

"It's freezing me inside!" Ciel cried, trying in earnest to free himself now. "Take it out! Please!"

Sebastian now suddenly released Ciel's wrists, and the young man immediately brought them forward to brace himself. Sebastian draped himself over Ciel's body now to ensure he wouldn't move.

"Just breathe master. Feel it melting inside you? The water pooling in your most hidden places? Embrace it, enjoy it, this will not hurt you."

Through all the strangeness, Ciel realized that Sebastian had a point; he was not in pain, it just felt so odd. It tickled more than anything else, he realized, and he had to move his rear end as the water shifted inside him and the hard knob of ice began to dissolve. It was so very, very strange, but so...it made him feel so much...his muscles down there were clenching and unclenching, something he had never known he could do for reasons other than their intended purpose. It felt...good...to make that water jump within him by tightening his hole around it...it was so incredibly different...

"Ugnn...ah...nnggaa...please...oh, please..."

Sebastian chuckled, and kissed the back of his neck, humming against his skin delightfully. His hands both dropped to Ciel's backside, cupping the dripping globes with one while the other went straight for his portal. A warm finger very slowly chased the ice, easing inside and swirling around in the cold water filling the tight space. Ciel's body clamped down on the new invader at once, almost trying to bite it, sucking it in.

"Seb...ast...ian..." Ciel whimpered, barely audible as he tried to comprehend what his butler was doing to him. "What...what..?"

"This is what two men do together, master." Sebastian whispered, licking his ear, "After a few nights ago, surely you cannot be surprised." He crooked his finger, pressing the shrinking bit of ice against the side of Ciel's inner walls. Ciel yelped and wriggled fiercely beneath Sebastian's body at the deep tickle that caused in him, conscious of his butler's own arousal against him. "I knew that the ice would numb you a little, making it easier for my fingers to enter this first time. And now, comes the best part..."

Sebastian drew his finger out almost all the way, but then used his thumb to gently pry the small ring open. Instantly a cool flood began trickling out of Ciel, teasing the long strip of sensitive flesh between his portal and his testicles.

"Ahhnnn...uggnnn...mmnn..." Ciel kept moaning into the mattress and shifting sensually under Sebastian as the melted ice flowed from his body, ticking him as is went, making him want to rub himself between his legs, but he was unable as he was pinned down.

"Sebastian...please...it's so...I can't...I need..."

"Fear not, I know what you need." Sebastian assured him in a deep, seductive voice. He reached under Ciel to support him, pulling him fully onto the bed. He quickly stripped Ciel of his jacket, shirt, and vest. Sebastian then leaned back against the headboard, holding Ciel against his chest. He used one arm to loop through Ciel's elbows, keeping his arms in check still. His other hand reached for yet another piece of ice from the glass he must have snatched from Ciel's desk in his office.

"What are you going to..." Ciel trailed off, watching as Sebastian slowly waved the ice in front of his face, as if tempting him to guess where it would be going next. "Are you going-AH!"

Ciel gasped as that ice was gently laid to his neck, sending thrills through him. He shivered, struggling instinctively until his skin adjusted to the coldness.

"Good boy..." Sebastian purred against the other side of Ciel's neck, "such lovely reactions...I've wanted to tease you like this for longer than you can know."

"You demented-UUUGNNN!" Ciel could not speak when that intense cold was being spread across his chest. He twisted and arched in Sebastian's capable hold as the demon kept chasing after his nipples, only to find that the young man lunged away. The butler was never one to be evaded when he was truly after something, and Ciel knew it, but his nipples were so very sensitive, and that ice was so very, very cold that he didn't know if he could handle a direct touch.

"No, no, no, no..." Ciel was almost chanting in a whisper, almost giggling as the ice tickled him by hitting here or there, but always missing its mark. "please, please, don't, don't..."

"Eager to avoid what you do not know, aren't you?" Sebastian asked, latching his mouth to Ciel's jaw briefly to nip, then pulling back to try and encourage Ciel to be still as he struggled with him, "Come now, how do you know you will find it so unpleasant? Just a little touch, come on...just sit still and let me-really, master, you're so troublesome! A small flick, come on, come on...it's just like my tongue against you, but very cold, it'll feel so good. Come on, lie back against me and let me touch you with this, you'll like it so much, I promise. This struggle is pointless, my lord, just go weak in my arms and shudder beneath this teasing like I know you want to..."

And so it went on for several moments. Ciel knew that Sebastian was enjoying this little almost-struggle. He could have overpowered the young man's efforts and done what he wanted at any time, but he enjoyed playing with Ciel like a cat with a mouse, his own words no doubt exciting himself as much as they were exciting Ciel. Sebastian's suggestions were so very sweet, so sensual, that he felt himself grow harder and harder with each one. Finally Sebastian hit his mark, rubbing the slick ice against Ciel's right nipple.

"AAHHGGNNN! OH! OH! Sebastian take it off! Please, I can't-AH!"

Sebastian then rubbed the other nipple with the ice, all the while sucking at Ciel's sensitive neck.

"I've wanted you in my arms like this..." Sebastian murmured, moving easily with the arching boy and pressing the ice even harder into the very hard peak of his nipple. "Oh, I've wanted to hold you and tease you, watch you blush and squirm, hear your protests and your lovely insults..."

Ciel moaned in a helpless kind of way, shuddering deeply at the cold coursing through his nerves from his nipples, and also from Sebastian's hot words in his ear.

"Pleeeease..." Ciel found himself groaning, his hips thrusting up as his cock ached for attention.

"Patience, master." Sebastian whispered, leaving Ciel's very hard and now aching nipples and trailing the almost-spent piece of ice down his torso, watching as he shivered and made little noises at the contact. The young man caught on to what Sebastian was going to do at once, and he began struggling again, but only half-heartedly. By this time he was curious, but could not stop the familiar protests from leaving his mouth.

"No, god, Sebastian, not there...you can't...you can't put that there...don't, no...no...NNNNGGGAAAAAHH!"

Ciel's entire body went taut as a bowstring when the freezing ice was rubbed against the head of his member. It was intense, intense pleasure. The cold numbed him, but somehow also made him feel so much...he twisted and thrust and wriggled in the demon's hold, trying and failing to escape that harsh sensation that began to travel around and around his tender head.

"UUGNN! God! GOD! Please stop! Please, please stop, I can't take it! I can't-AHH! That's too much! It's too sensitive there, please stop!"

"All this time you've begged me to stop, but I know that's not really what you mean to say." Sebastian said above Ciel's whining, moaning pleas. "You're just so afraid of something this new you don't know what else to say but 'no'. But within you, you love it. Just look at how much you're enjoying it here."

Sebastian now let the almost diminished piece of ice slide into his palm, and he wrapped his hand around Ciel gently, gliding up and down, spreading the cold water all over Ciel's shaft.

"Oh please..." Ciel whined, the sound so high that it almost didn't sound like he was speaking words.

"Oh yes." Sebastian answered him. "You like this very much."

Ciel moaned as his arms were finally set free and he leaned back fully against his butler as that other arm came to circle his waist. Instantly Ciel's hands went to his chest, fingers rubbing his own nipples. He jerked, and cried out as his own touch revealed just how sensitive they had become because of the ice.

"You're a treasure." Sebastian chuckled, watching what Ciel was doing.

"Ugggnnnn..." Ciel's head fell back like a stone on Sebastian's shoulder, his eyes closing as he completely lost himself in the sensations flooding him. It really was all so good. Why had he been avoiding this? Why would ANYONE avoid THIS? He had been such a fool. Whether this meant anything or not, it didn't matter, because he wanted it. And Ciel Phantomhive always got what he wanted. It was as if Sebastian, in 'punishing' him, had made that fact clearer to him than ever.

"Brace yourself, master." Sebastian warned gently, and then quickly rolled them over so that Ciel was lying on his back, and Sebastian was laying atop him. That hot mouth engulfed the young man's, and Ciel gladly kissed back, starving for it. His fingers ran up into Sebastian's hair, his good leg wrapping up around Sebastian's waist. The demon's hands were not idle, but began probing at Ciel's entrance once more, creating more odd sensations that Ciel was not sure if he liked, but did not absolutely dislike either.

"Sebasitan..." Ciel slurred against Sebastian's lips, "Just do it...I want it..."

"I know, master."

Sebastian continued engaging his master in the kiss, while sliding two cold, slick fingers into his body. The young man hummed appreciatively, and Sebastian began to thrust them within him.

"GHHAA! " Ciel drew back from Sebastian's mouth to gasp. "Don't wait, please, just come inside me! I want you inside, please!"

To say that Ciel did not know exactly what he was asking for was an understatement. When Sebastian began pressing himself forward, he instantly clawed at his butler's back and demanded he stop. It took quite a bit of urging, and another 'ice treatment' to loosen Ciel up enough for the demon to fit himself in entirely. By that point Ciel was panting and begging for more.

"Hold onto me, lord." Sebastian told him, wrapping him up in his arms as he began to thrust, unable to hold back after teasing Ciel so much, and by extension, himself. Ciel obeyed, hiding his face in Sebastian's shoulder as he winced and gasped and moaned. The head of Sebastian's cock was so broad, reaching deeply into him and pressing into what felt like the pleasure-center of Ciel's entire body, sending dry orgasms through him over and over.

"AH! oh yes! yes! Please! Don't stop, don't stop! It's so-AH!-so damn-ohhh!-good!"

Ciel thrust his hips upward as best he could with his injured ankle, which was still making its annoying presence known at this time. Sebastian was huffing next to his ear, an erotic, exciting sound. It was a sound of effort, of will, of utter pleasure and determination. Ciel felt like he was becoming drunk on the sound as well as what Sebastian was doing to his body with his own body. That thick, long shaft of his that was pummeling Ciel's prostate with sniper accuracy repeatedly.

It was impossible to feel so good for so long, that was what Ciel thought. Ironically, the next second or two he felt his release coming.

"I'm going to...oh Sebastian, I can't...I...ugn, ugggnn, AAAHHHH!"

It was as though his very life force was draining out of him and spewing forth from his cock, every nerve singing with unutterable pleasure. Ciel's voice rang out unashamed, and the deep, desperate pants for breath that followed were more like words as he repeated, 'oh, oh, oh', with every breath. Sebastian followed soon after, biting into the pillow next to Ciel's head and ripping it with his teeth as he made a loud growling groan and filled Ciel's previously-cold channel with liquid heat.

In the aftermath Ciel would not possibly think. He did not think on where they should go from this, nor what the servants might think had they heard the noise. He did not consider the fact that his butler had bent the rules of their contract and actually spanked him. He did not think on how his 'second' virginity had just been taken from him, nor how painful it had been at first. He had no room in his sex-addled brain for anything beyond the haze of heavy, tingling comfort that seemed to fill his every inch like water.

"C'mere..." He mumbled, despite the fact that Sebastian was quite literally laying on top of him. He was still fully clothed, having merely needed to open his pants to pleasure Ciel so. However, Sebastian did roll them to the side, pulling Ciel against him further.

"Good boy..." Sebastian repeated, kissing Ciel's damp forehead. "I think you've learned your lesson."

Through the incredibly heavy pleasure weighting him down, Ciel managed to chuckle, and as he snuggled close, his words came out muffled against his lover's chest,

"You are always an incredible teacher."

(The end)


	4. Chapter 4

Just a brief announcement; I messed up the editing of my recording for A Harmless little tantrum/Rain and Kisses. I have corrected the problem, which was an entire chunk of the story missing, and will upload it once again to Mediafire. I encourage everyone to download it once again, as there really was a LARGE portion of it missing. Thanks for understanding!


	5. Chapter 5

Just a brief announcement; I messed up the editing of my recording for A Harmless little tantrum/Rain and Kisses. I have corrected the problem, which was an entire chunk of the story missing, and will upload it once again to Mediafire. I encourage everyone to download it once again, as there really was a LARGE portion of it missing. Thanks for understanding!


End file.
